That Rossi Kid
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Once upon a time Rossi and Reid were a family until a year later Reid ran away. It was a case that brought Rossi to adopt the young boy and become family. Unknown to them it would change their world. Years later when Rossi rejoins the BAU he doesn't know he's working with his adopted son. In 2016 a case brings them to Vegas. It will unlock a key to their unknown past together.
1. Chapter 1

**That Rossi Kid**

 _This is a Rossi/Reid adopted father-adopted son story. I've seen the relationship on the show and I know that people either put the Rossi/Reid father-son relationship together or its Hotch/Reid father-son. I wanted to do an interesting take on the Rossi/Reid father-son relationship._

 _What David Rossi and Spencer Reid don't know is, is that they were once a family. When Spencer was only eleven years old a year after his father abandoned him his mother started going crazy. That one day on a case in Vegas Rossi crosses paths with the young Reid. Unknown to them it would change their world and lives upside down. That just a year after Rossi adopted him he runs away and ends up back home to where he used to be and went to college at a young age. Now all those years later when Rossi rejoins the BAU team he doesn't know that he is working with his adopted son. That when 2016 comes around they end up on a case back in Vegas that thrifts them back in time to their unknown past with each other. By slowly piecing it together they realize that they are one and the same, that they are family. Can they learn to accept that they are family? Will they learn to forgive and be that family that Rossi once wanted for the two of them? Worse than that how will the team react when they learn of the father-son relationship between them? Will they realize that they are lucky to have each other before it's too late?_

 **Chapter 1**

1993

* * *

Spencer Reid-

He was only eleven years old but he was intelligent for his age as he was already in high school. His mother was proud of him. It was only a year ago when his father left him and his mother. So instead of her taking care of him, he has been taking care of her. It's hard for him as his mother has paranoid schizophrenia and he has to make sure that she gets out of bed or to get fresh air.

At the moment young Spencer Reid was outside in the backyard of the house with his back against a tree trunk. There was a book in front of him in his small eleven year old hands. His finger was scanning the page in front of him as he took in each word in a quick process of the brain. He got to the next page going through it just as quickly. He turned the page and started going through the next pages.

He looked up from his book as he noticed his mother was standing on the other side of the door. She was looking at him with a messy look to her. It looked like she was struggling with her condition. It looked like she was on the brink of having another episode. She moved away and walked off to most likely go to her bedroom.

Spencer looked back down at his book and put his finger back to where he stopped as he went through the many words that were printed there. He turned the page and got engulfed into the book, into the words, into the rhythm that was placed with the lines and chapters. He kept pointing his finger as he went down and turning the pages.

He finished the book and put it the side on his right. He then grabbed a book from his left and opened the cover. He took in the title of the book then flipped the first page. He went through the first pages which didn't have a whole lot more like a phrase, the title, copyright issues, publications and acknowledgements. He then got to the first chapter and soaked it all in.

He then started reading it as he pointed his finger on the page and went through the page processing all the information with the words as he read through it all. He got to the next page and turned it as he started reading the next page.

He was always different than the other kids as he has a high IQ, an eidetic memory and can process many words at a time while he read. That's how he was in high school at such a young age. But everyone at the school bullied him because he was so young and smart. Even though he was in high school he could do circles around the other student's brains. There were times when some of the students would try to get him to their homework.

Because of that he feels left out and out of place at the high school. No one ever treated him normally especially the teachers. They would pick on him and they have super high standards for him. People would say that he's a teacher's pet but he would say the other students who bullied him as Jack-offs. They just didn't understand them, none of them did.

He remembers what happened over a year ago. It was when his father left him. He couldn't handle and take it anymore with something that he was fighting with his mother. He suspected it had to do something with her condition on how it was deteriorating or something along those lines.

He sighed as he closed his book. He grabbed the other books that were on the grass and got up. He clutched the books to his body as he walked to the door opening it up. He entered the house as he walked through it.

* * *

David Rossi-

He was at his desk at the BAU also known as the BSU it just depends on who you talk to. He shuffled through the files that were on his desk as the door to the room opened. In came in Jason Gideon as he went opposite of the desk. David looked up to get a good look at his co-worker. He brought a folder up over his nose and to his eye level.

"You know you need something to fill that void in your life." said Jason Gideon as he sat down at a chair

"What are you talking about?" responded David Rossi as he set down the file

"It's just your so fixated on the job that you have no life to go to once you get home." told Jason Gideon

"I do have a life." replied David Rossi with tacit as he grabbed a new case file and opened it up

"And what do you do once you get home?" wondered Jason Gideon

"I . . . I uh." stuttered David Rossi

"Exactly you have no life outside your work." said Jason Gideon

"I may have no life outside of work but the thing is nothing is going to change that I promise you. Huh this looks like a promising case." said David Rossi

"What is it and where is it?" asked Jason Gideon

"Las Vegas, Nevada. It's-." started David Rossi

* * *

Spencer Reid-

He was sitting on the couch in the family room inside his house when he heard sirens going off. He looked up and out the window as he saw police cars speed by the house and stop three houses down and across. He got up and stood on the couch as he saw five police cars stop at the Alcott house. He didn't understand what was going on.

He looked to the side at a hall where it leads to his mother's room. The door was closed as she lying on her bed most likely asleep or just out of it. He sighed as he walked over to the front door opening it. He went out as he walked over to the house as the officers went in the house.

"Whoa kid!" shouted Rossi as he got out of the FBI car as he went over grabbing Spencer "You can't go in there."

"What's going on?" wondered Spencer

"I can't-." started Rossi

"Did something happen to the Alcott's?" wondered Spencer

"Kid." replied Rossi

"I'm not a kid. I'm in high school." told Spencer

"Yeah you're in high school." said Jason Gideon scoffing at the idea of that ten year old in high school "You're ten years old you should be in fourth or fifth grade."

"I'm eleven for your information." retorted Spencer

"He's not kidding." said a female voice a high school student that lived in the neighborhood "He goes to my high school."

"Really?" said Rossi as he looked at Spencer

"Yeah I have a high IQ, eidetic memory and process many words at a time when I read." told Spencer to the older man with facial hair "Now what's going on with the Alcott's?"

"Son, they're dead all of them." told Rossi to the eleven year old

"What, no." muttered Spencer

"I'm sorry." said Rossi to him as he was shocked "You should go back to your house while we work on the scene. We need to do our jobs we will find out who did this to them."

"Okay." said Spencer to the older man

Rossi smiled as he set his hand on the little boys shoulder. Spencer retaliated with a smile then walked back to his house. Rossi watched the boy as Spencer opened the door going inside. Once inside he turned around as he found his mother standing in the family. She was talking in cohesively to herself and ranting about nothing in particular.

Spencer looked around wondering what could have set her off. But she kept muttering and pointing at him. He started to realize that she was having an episode and seeing things. She started coming towards him but then the door to the house opened as both police and the two men from earlier came in. Rossi came holding the young boy.

"You okay what's going on with her?" asked Rossi as he only saw the police go over to her and grab barely seeing what she looked like

"She has paranoid schizophrenia." told Spencer

"Where's your dad?" wondered Rossi as he kneeled down in front of the boy

Spencer stood the not knowing what to say about that as his father left the two of them. His eyes wandered to the ground through his glasses. He only has her now. But she doesn't feel well and he's been more of the parent than she has been to him.

"Come with me." said Rossi as he put his hand out

Spencer took it and he went out of his house with the older man, not knowing his name and not knowing who is exactly. He looked back at the house wondering when he would ever come back to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**That Rossi Kid**

 **Chapter 2**

Spencer Reid-

Spencer was sitting at a table as he was placed under protection of child services. He was looking down at a book trying to read. But it was too hard for him to even focus. His eyes kept on drifting from side to side as he tried soaking in the words of the page even though he was reading at a slower pace than usual. He looked up as he saw the FBI agent that was there for him earlier. The guy with the facial hair he was talking with a social worker at the moment.

"Where's the kids father?" he heard the FBI man say

"He walked out on him a year ago he waived his rights to raise him. With his mother being a paranoid schizophrenic he has no one to raise him from what we can tell. He's going to have to go into the system." told a female social worker

"That kid has gone through more than he should have." said the FBI man

"Do you want to talk to him?"" wondered the female social worker

"Yeah." replied the FBI man

"He's right over there I will give you as much time as you need." said the female social worker

Spencer looks back down at the book that he was holding in his hand as the FBI Agent Rossi came over and sat down. Spencer tried avoiding him at all cost but the agent just kept on looking at him. Spencer marked the page he was on and then closed the book. He looked up at the FBI agent right there. He didn't say anything he wasn't sure what to say was another thing.

He then turned his head away as he looked down at the floor to his feet where he was wearing white and blue sneakers with mismatching socks. It's something he's been doing practically his whole life. This whole thing was new to him.

"What's your name?" asked the FBI man, Rossi, to him

"Spencer." replied Spencer as he looked up at the older man

"Spencer that's a good name my name is David." told Rossi

"What are they going to do with me? My mom was all I had." told Spencer

"I don't know I wish I did buddy." replied Rossi as he shook his head

Spencer pushed his glasses against his face as he continued sitting there. He looked around the place knowing that whatever's going to happen to him he's going to end up in the system, the foster system. It's something he doesn't even want. He just wants his mother back and to be with her.

"Is there something you can do?" asked Spencer as he continued looking down at the ground

"I don't know if I can." told Rossi

Tears started rolling down Spencer's face as they hit the table and ground. It also clouded his glasses. He wiped it away with his hand but it just made his glasses worse and the tears kept coming down. He knows that he's being selfish and he has a little bit of a pride. But he lost his father when he packed his things and left. How he would take care of his mother. All he ever wanted was a normal family with a normal upbringing. It's been out of the question his whole life because of his mother's schizophrenia.

He moved his bangs out of his eyes and face and to the side. He looks and feels like a complete mess. Yet there is nothing that he can do about it. He's stuck in this hell hole until they can figure out what to do with him and where to place him until further notice.

He held onto the book in his hand as he fingered it. He set his hand on the cover and title page of it as if he was petting it like a pet. He was riffling and combing through the pages like a fan. He set the book down in his hand in anger and got up from the table as he got up and walked away.

* * *

David Rossi-

He sat on the small child chair as he watched the young boy, Spencer get up and leave the table. He knows that the young boy wants to get out of here and to see his mother again. He knows that's all he has. He just doesn't know what to do at all. He fears what's going to happen to the boy. All, that boy wants is a family that is normal. He also knows that he keeps getting empty promises.

David Rossi closed his eyes not knowing what to do. He has to go back to the crime and case he's working on. But there is something that is holding him back keeping him here to stay close to the boy. He doesn't want to let the boy down.

It's hurting him inside knowing that he doesn't know what to do for young Spencer. Maybe if he can convince him that he's not alone in this world that there are people out there that care for him. He needs to lift up that boy and that he can't turn away from everything, that there is still hope in this world. That he can't run away. He can't fight alone that he can do it with help.

Why is he thinking like this? How is it possible that he's swallowing all this through him? It's like something is calling for him or calling right at him. It's like he's made a connection with the young Spencer. He's already protecting him and helping him out. Is there something that's telling him that he's found what he's been looking for his whole life?

Is that Spencer the one thing that can fill that missing void? Can Spencer make a big difference in his life? That he is the difference. It's like something changed inside of him ever since he met the boy. He feels like a totally different person almost like a father. He actually cares for that boy, that boy who has no one.

David got up from the chair and walked away from the table as he went over to the social worker. He stopped as she looked up and saw him standing right there completely oblivious to what's going around him.

"Agent Rossi everything okay?" asked the female social worker

"Yeah thanks Paige." said Rossi in response then left the building

He walked out then stopped as he looked back at the doors he went through and the building. It wasn't doing him any good to think about all that he was thinking about. He needs to work on the case. That's why he is here in Vegas. He's here for the family that was murdered the Alcott's. A family that lived in the same neighborhood as Spencer before tragedy struck both of them.

He turned back around walking to the car he arrived in. He went in and buckled up as he started the engine and car. He drove back and out of the parking lot as he went back to the scene of the crime. He entered as he noticed his friend and co-worker Jason Gideon talking to a police officer. He turned off the engine and got out of the car as he walked over.

"Ah the man of the hour David Rossi." said Jason right there as he turned to see him

"Jason." muttered Rossi right there

"How's the boy?" asked Jason Gideon

"Not well, he's disappointed as he doesn't have any other family that will take him. His father apparently walked out on him a year ago so he waived his rights to take him." told Rossi as he started walking and his fellow started following him "Then there's his mother who's a schizophrenic and it's hard for her to take care of herself he's been taking care of her for a year. He's so young and he had to deal with that. And there's nothing I can do to help him. He's going to get placed in the foster system because of that. I know that he's smart and all but from what I can tell he's not strong enough to fight back or pull him up by the bootstraps. I think he's getting bullied at his school but he's too afraid to fight back. He has nothing left except for all those years of misery ahead of him in the system."

"You've known him for what a few hours and you seem to care for him. You showed that to him. He's made a difference on you and you've made a difference on him." exclaimed Jason Gideon

"We've got a case to work." Said Rossi as they went inside the house

They looked at the scene in front of them. They already took out the parents George and Rose. They were now working on the three kids of theirs by processing them, taking pictures and then they were going to take them out as well to get a full blown autopsy to figure out what caused the injuries and the matter of death.

Jason Gideon left to see if he can figure out the unsub on where he might entered the house and figure out the state of mind the unsub might be in. David stayed in the family room right there standing where he was. His hands were on his hips as he looked at one of the kids. He couldn't believe it and knew it easily could have been the boy Spencer from across the street that could be like that or even end up like that.

What that boy needs is a real parent who cares about him, to nurture him and treat him like a normal boy despite him being a boy genius. That boy needs someone to look up to and to have someone who has hopes, dreams and a darn good future. Despite him being on the road and working on cases all the time he feels like he could do that job. He already cares and fears the road ahead for the boy. He's the only one that the boy has and he could be a good father to young Spencer.

Maybe Jason Gideon was right he doesn't have a life when he gets home that there's nothing for him anymore. He even remembers saying that nothing was going to change that. But he realizes that he was wrong about that all along as there is one thing that could change that. That thing isn't a thing at all it's a young boy named Spencer. He also knows that Jason is right about another thing and that's that he cares about him also that they have made a difference with each other.

He thinks he knows what he's going to do once he gets done with the crime scene and to figure out more information on the behavior of the unsub. He's going to talk to the social worker about maybe being a father by taking the kid and possibly adopting him. He is the only thing that's stable for the boy. The boy makes him smile despite his quirks. It is the one thing he did always want a son . . . a child.


	3. Chapter 3

**That Rossi Kid**

 **Chapter 3**

David Rossi-

He was gripping onto his golden pocket watch as he was sitting down in a chair waiting for his meeting with Paige Matlock. She was the social worker who was working on Spencer's case. He came back and said that he wanted to talk to her about the boy to the front desk. They seemed surprised and said that he should go over there and wait while they called her.

He knew this was completely sudden but he wasn't that boy to have a good home, a great upbringing and a bright future ahead of him. It will be tough with his job but he feels like he could do it. With the help of his friend Jason Gideon, the FBI and a good friend he can do it.

His fingers were interlocked together as he's trying to figure out the words to say to her once she comes. But all that matters is the well being of the boy and what's going to happen to him. He just needs to listen to the voice that's inside his head. He sighed as he brought his head down just mere inches away from his hands that happened to be palm up. The wait was so anticipating that the only thing he was able to think about was Spencer.

"Thank you." said a sweet female voice as she came over

Rossi looked up to see Paige come over as she was with a young man and woman there. They were talking to her about something a boy or girl no doubt they wanted to adopt. They smiled as they shook hands with her and they left the room and building.

"David Rossi I wasn't expecting you to be here that when the front desk called saying that you were, you should have seen my surprised face." Said Paige Matlock right there as she moved forward and her golden-red hair fell down in wavy locks around her face as it accentuated her golden-green eyes "So what brings you here?"

"I came here about Spencer." said David Rossi as he got up from the chair as he walked forward to her

"Of course what about him?" wondered Paige Matlock

"I know this is quite sudden but I was wondering if it was possible if I could take him, adopt him myself. His mother is not well and his father waived his rights to the boy." told David Rossi

"Of course. I didn't expect this from you. Let's start this process going right now. Come with me." said Paige

David Rossi followed Paige down the hall as they got to the door of her office. They went inside to find it immaculately clean and organized. She went over and sat down at her desk as he sat down on the chair opposite her. They started on talking about the process, how long it was going to take and what they have to do in order for Spencer to go home to him.

They talked more about it and what is happening to him at the moment, where he is and how he's doing. By the sound of it he wasn't doing very well in the house that he was placed in. The foster house wasn't doing him any good as the parents aren't paying any attention to him and when they do they order him to clean and use him as a punching bag. The other kids in the house are hurting him and tearing up his things especially his books. They are calling him a geek and a nerd and making him do their homework. By the sounds of it Spencer is not enjoying his time there. From what he heard child services has been trying to shut down that house but they haven't had any luck. They've also tried getting the boys out of the house as well but the parents there are demanding and have connections to the government.

Rossi knew the whole process is going to take a while and that normally the child in question is staying under a foster house. But they are making an exception for this case. They are saying that Rossi is going to get full blown custody over the boy and he can bring him home with him once the case is done but they still have to handle to adoption process.

Rossi also knows that he just needs to get the boy out of the house and away from the people there. That boy is a strange case and a special kid. He is smart, well-educated and vulnerable all in one. But that's what makes the boy perfect for Rossi to take care of him. They can teach each other thing's that neither of them knows about.

He sat there as Paige handed him papers so he can get the legality to take him home and to take care of the boy during the time. He smiled as he grabbed them then got up off his seat. The case will most likely take another day or two until he can bring the boy with him back home to Washington DC.

It's going to be a whole new life for him, being a father and all that. He once had a son named James but he died the day he was born. It was kind of what started to rift in his relationship with his ex-wife while his work did the rest of it for him. He never knew what it was totally like to be a father and now he's getting his chance at that with Spencer. He finally has that chance to be an actual father to someone who can and wants to look up to him.

He doesn't know what's going to happen to Spencer or what his life is going to be like in the future. But if he's with him it's going to be bright. It will be just the two of them as he's adopting Spencer as a single parent. That boy needs an actual parent who cares for him and it's neither of his parents at the moment.

"Thank you Paige." said Dave Rossi

"Of course that boy needs a stable home even if it's just a single parent like yourself. I also know that you travel for your work and that it's demanding but its good because you know of the dangers out there in the world. I feel like it's the right thing for him. I think he will happy about it." said Paige as she got up off her chair and stood behind her desk "I will go to him and talk to him. I think he will like it but I still need to see what he thinks."

"Of course I understand." replied Dave Rossi

"I will see you in a little bit." told Paige Matlock

She put her hand out to him as David Rossi took it and shook it. He grabbed the papers and everything. He held it close to his body as he walked out of the office as Paige got on her phone hoping to get a meeting in with the young boy at the home. He just hopes that he is getting to the boy in time to save him from any destruction that is going to get caused.

He walked out of the building knowing how he feels about Spencer. He was already like a son when he met him. He was worried about him and his well being. He was concerned what was going to happen to him. He got to the car going in and was going to meet Jason Gideon.

* * *

Spencer Reid-

He opened the door to the back as he clutched onto one of his massive books as he ran out. He got to the edge of the yard and went to a tree. He went around it so he wasn't in the purview of anyone. He didn't want anyone to see him as he is miserable at the place. He got taken away from his own home because his mother went mentally crazy because of her paranoid schizophrenia. He sat down on the grass as he put his back to the tree. He opened up the book and pushed his glasses to his face.

He started reading the book as he bit the inside of his mouth until it hurt and he stopped. Then he placed his finger on the book and started scanning and reading the book in front of him. It's one of his favorite books because it was one of the first books his mother read to him as a kid. He let it all soak into him with the information. He turned the page and started reading the next two pages in just a couple of seconds before he turned the page again.

There was a rustling coming from the side so he looked up and looked to the side briefly seeing who it was. He didn't see anyone there so he looked back down. He started reading the book again as he placed his finger back on the page as the words went back to in-coding themselves and sticking inside of his brain gaining that new information. He turned the page again as he went to the next pages.

All of a sudden hands came out snatching the books out of his hands. Spencer got up looking around as he saw who grabbed his book. It was Alex Grooves and his posse. The four of them stood there as they looked at the book in Alex's hands.

"Give me my book back." said Spencer right there to the older boy

"This is your book. It's pretty big for such a small, scrawny kid like you." said Alex as he rifled through it "I bet it creates dead weight for you. What do you think Trevor, Mison and Fitz? Should we throw it and see if he catches it and cracks."

"Do it." responded Trevor, Mison and Fitz

Alex threw the book at Spencer as he caught it but barely and it lugged him and struggled. He hoisted it up bringing it close to his body. But Alex snatched it back from him showing it to his friends. Spencer stood there not knowing what to do. His glasses started slipping down to his nose so he pushed it back up as he looked at them through his frames.

"Give it to me." muttered Spencer

"I don't think so." said Alex as he kept eyeing it "I think . . . I'm going to do this."

He brought the book up bring it out and started tearing out the pages one by one. He then ripped each page in quarters throwing it to the ground. He then ripped out many more pages then gave them to his friends. They all then went tearing it up.

"No please that was my mothers. She read to me." said Spencer going over trying to grab the book and save it from destruction

"Get out rat!" shouted Mison a sixteen year old boy with blonde hair and burly look about him

Mison pushed Spencer to the ground as tears started leaking down Spencer's face. Mison then ended up punching him in the face. He punched him again in the eye. Mison started using Spencer as a punching bag and a kicking bag as well. He ended up feeling the soccer shoes against his body and legs as he whimpered.

"Stay down!" shouted Mison in young Spencer's ear

Spencer put his hands up to his ears and looked up at the boy's right there as he was still being used as a bag by Mison. Then there was the other three who were tearing up and ruining the book. They got done as they threw the pages at him and around him as well as the hard cover over at him hitting him in the forehead.

Spencer put his hand up to his forehead as he looked at them. The four of them laughed then walked away going back to the house. Spencer got up as tears were rolling down his face. He has never felt this humiliated before. He grabbed the torn up pages of paper from the book. Nothing was salvageable as he looked at everything. He looked down in front of him as ten feet away there was a page that wasn't torn.

He got up and went over as he kneeled down grabbing the page. He wiped his face as he saw what the page was. It was his favorite page throughout the whole book. He brought it to his chest and looked up at the sky glad that there was something left of the book. He just hopes that everything was going to be okay.

He folded the page and put it in his pocket. He walked back over to the tree as he slid down. His back was against the trunk once again. He cried as he doesn't want to be here. He hates it. The boys are terrible to him as that was fifth book they tore up of his. Then there was Mison who uses him as a punching and kicking bag. Then there's the couple that house them. They allow the abuse to go on and they even know about it but don't do anything, they allow it to happen. The parents even abuse him to the end of the world. When they pay attention to him they make him clean the house and all he uses a toothbrush, a toothpick or even a small cloth to clean everything. They say he can't go to bed until he finishes the whole task and it's cleaner that clean.

Why did he have to be placed at this place over all the places they could place him. He wants to get out and salvage everything before it gets torn up by the boys. He also knows that they are about to come and get him to do their homework for them because he's a genius. Why does he have to be a genius anyway he hates being a genius.

"Spencer!" shouted a loud, booming voice of Carla Langley

He got up scrambling over to the door going in hoping to avoid anything but Carla hit him with such force that it caused him to go to the ground. He started crying even more as he stayed there. Carla grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Start cleaning boy!" shouted Carla as she thrust a toothbrush into his hand "I want the toilets in the house clean. I want to see my face on them."

"Yes ma'am." muttered Spencer

"Now!" barked Carla Langley as she hit him in the shins causing him to go to the ground

He got up as he ran to the first bathroom of six as he held the toothbrush and started cleaning the toilets. He kept on crying as he hates everything about the place. He scrubbed as hard as he could clean everything he could on the toilet. He even had to clean the toothbrush multiple times just for the one toilet. He was mumbling to himself.

"I can't wait to get out of here." muttered Spencer to himself


	4. Chapter 4

**That Rossi Kid**

 **Chapter 4**

David Rossi-

David was outside as he was walking as he got to his car but as he got over his keys slipped out of his fingers landing on the pavement ground. He grunted as he bent down and grabbed the keys. He got up and placed the keys in the car opening and unlocking the door. He heaved a heavy sigh as he went inside the car.

He took out the papers and everything for the adoption of the boy. As he was rifling through the papers he found a picture snagged inside. He smiled as it was of young Spencer. He turned it around to see it had his full blown name on it as it read to him.

Spencer Reid-Roark

It seemed like a great name me for the boy but he needs a stable place. He needs to know that the boy is going to be okay, that no harm gets caused to the boy. The picture showed him what he is and what he can become if he has the best care and nurture possible. He knows he can do that, that he can give that despite him being on the road and working cases a lot. He has the full support of his colleague Jason Gideon.

When he told Jason what he was doing his colleague wasn't opposed to it all. He was all for it. Both of them needed each other is what Jason pointed out. He said that the boy has made a big influence on him and he has been a big influence on the boy as well. It was the perfect opportunity that was coming up.

They had just finished up and wrapped the case they were working on so now he was going to take the boy back to his home in Washington DC. Well it's not exactly a home, it's a mansion. But otherwise he is going to be okay as he is going to go out to the house to grab the boy away from there.

From what he has heard the place is terrible as well as the people who run it. He heard about them having connections to the government. So he started talking and hoped that he could pull some strings to shut down the house and the couple but there was no such luck. They were too connected. He couldn't believe it at all but he's happy that he's getting the boy out of there.

"I'm coming to get you Spencer." said Dave Rossi to himself

He was about to start the engine and leave when there was a knock on the glass window. He looked to the side to see Jason Gideon there who was indicating for him to roll the windows down so that they can talk. Dave Rossi started the engine and car then rolled the window down as he was in contact with his friend, confidant and co-worker.

"What do you want Gideon?" asked Dave Rossi

"You going to get the boy?" wondered Jason Gideon right there

"Yeah they're allowing me to take him home to Washington DC. It's terrible in that house he's in. I don't know how long he is going to last in there. He's a fragile kid. I tried calling people hoping to shut the house down with no such luck but I will be able to get him. I hope he's okay with me adopting him and that he accepts it. I will do the adoption papers and everything in Washington DC but still do everything I need to for the state of Nevada." told Dave Rossi

"He's lucky that you care about him deeply. Now go get the boy from that place and let's take him home. I want to see you smile and see how proud you become with him there." said Jason Gideon

"On that note I will." replied Dave Rossi

He rolled the window up and he put the car in reverse as he left the place leaving Jason Gideon standing where he was before. But he saw a smile plastered on the young BAU member. He knows that Jason is proud of him and what he is doing for young Spencer. It's going to mean a lot to him in the long run.

He now officially has the one thing he truly cares about in his life and that's Spencer. He has had three ex-wives but he didn't feel like he truly loved them and care for them as he thought. That was only really Carolyn that did that for him but it was his job that officially pulled them apart. He also thinks that also happened with their son James as well. But now he has something new and different something he is looking forward to.

It's going to be new to him. He's actually going to be an actual father but he's adopting the boy and he's already twelve. But he doesn't care about that. It's the life that he's going to affect and change for that kid. It was something he never expected to happen but he's happy about it.

* * *

Spencer Reid-

He was still in the Langley house and he hates it there. It's the worst place he has ever been in. The adults are Hector and Carla Langley. The thing was it was Carla that did all the bashing and the terrible stuff to him. Hector was just fine it's just Carla is to controlling and orders him around. She even puts leverage over him for if he doesn't do something. Other than that Hector seems to be a nice all around guy just misplaced in his own home and hates the privileges of his wife.

But then there's, the other kids at the place. The house, houses eight other kids. None of which treat him fairly. The worst of the bunch just happens to be Alex and his gang or posse that he likes to call them. It consists of Trevor McCarthy, Mison Reginald and Fitzgerald 'Fitz' Katz. They were the epitome of what he hates in the world. They remind him of the kids at his high school. But there are four others that live in the house so the Langley's can get a huge check. The other four people are Eric Carter, Jacob Dryden, Eva Marigold and Kelsey Stokes. They are okay as they are better than Alex and his posse but they still treat him unfairly.

He was at the moment outside again with another book hoping that he was hidden from the others. He doesn't want it to get torn, frayed or broken like all the other books. His finger was going down the page as he kept reading at break neck speed that no one would believe that he is actually reading at all. They would just think that he is skimming.

He looked up and all around hoping that no one was there or coming by compromising his position. This time he was completely hidden. He wasn't by a tree as this time he went to the fence and jumped it. He went behind the fence and hid right there. It seems to be a better place than any other place inside or out to hide.

He sighed as he looked down and back at the book in his hands. He was reading again as his finger was back on the page that he left. He scanned it as he was reading every single word letting it all sink in.

"So this is where you went?" said a soft, gentle female voice as Spencer looked up to see Kelsey there "Everyone was wondering where you were."

"So they can offend me with their insecurities and wrongful wrongdoings in life be put on me." scoffed Spencer right there

"You know not everyone thinks like that and treats you like that either. We're just stuck here unfortunately with no way to get out so we all just start blaming and turning on each other. But just so you know Eric, Jacob, Eva and I are nothing like Alex and his posse. We actually care about each other and want to get out of here unscathed as much as possible." told Kelsey

He looked at her as she was always nice to him maybe it was partly because of how she looked and that she was just a year younger than him. She has soft wavy red hair that goes down to her breast bone, light brown eyes and a small athletic physique. She looked at him with concern knowing that he hates it here as much as them.

Kelsey put her hand to Spencer's arm as he looked at her as she was showing him sympathy. It was something no one else has shown to him here or anywhere else in his life. There was only one other person that was like that and that was the FBI agent David. The FBI agent really seemed to care about him and the way he looked he seemed concerned. He wished that despite them being different that the FBI agent was his father.

"I think I might have someone." told Spencer

"That's great." replied Kelsey

"But I'm not sure if he wants me at all. It actually looked like he both cared and was concerned for me like a parent would be." explained Spencer as he looked at the ground "I just . . . I wish I knew."

"Hey Alex look who's over here!" shouted the voice of Mison who was sitting in a tree above them "Spencer and Kelsey looks like they are smitten with me."

Kelsey took her hand off of Spencer as Alex, Fitz and Trevor came over to the fence and jumped over it. They landed right in front of Spencer and Kelsey right there as they looked at the two of them. Mison moved on the tree going down it then jumped to the ground landing on his two feet. The four of them stood there together.

"Now this is an interesting picture." said Alex

"Funny I was going to say the same to you." Kelsey shot back at him "Plus you wouldn't hit a girl it's in your code of ethics. It doesn't exactly show well."

"You're right but that doesn't mean the same thing for Spencer here." said Alex as he snatched the book out of Spencer's hands

"Hey." said Spencer as he tried getting his book back

"Oh please." muttered Alex as he looked at his posse of friends as they were ready to tear up another book of Spencer

"If I were you I would give Spencer his book back." replied Kelsey

"Ooh you have a protective girlfriend there Spencer." responded Alex

"I'm not his girlfriend." muttered Kelsey as she looked down to the ground but Spencer noticed she got a pink tint on her cheeks

Alex scoffed and threw the book back at Spencer who caught it but stumbled a little bit. He tucked it into his body as he stood there. He pushed his glasses to his face while he looked at Kelsey right there. He smiled then walked back to the house ready for whatever the punishment or task was that Carla was going to assign him.

But he got the shock of a lifetime when he saw the FBI agent David comes up to the house in the driveway going to the front door. He was wondering what Dave was doing there. He got curious as he went inside and hid by a door as the doorbell rang. Carla answered the door to where Dave stood.

"Carla Langley." said Dave

"Yeah." replied Carla

"I'm here to pick up Spencer Reid-Roark." responded Dave

"What do you mean pick him up?" questioned Carla

"He's coming with me." told Dave

"With the FBI I wasn't surprised he would end up this way." snorted Carla

"Actually I'm adopting the boy he's coming home with me back to Washington DC." explained Dave

"What?" said Spencer coming into the room "I'm coming with you? You're adopting me."

"Go grab whatever you have and then come on." said Dave

Spencer went over to the room at a sprint and grabbed his bag, backpack and everything else that he has there. He stepped out and got back to Dave and Carla. It looked like Carla was shooting daggers at the man not believing her eyes at all. But Dave put his hand to Spencer's back gently as they walked out of the house. Spencer looked back at Carla's stoic look. He smiled to himself as he loves seeing her like this.

But he's glad and happy at the same time to be leaving the place. He hated it there and now the FBI agent was adopting him. So he's going to be his dad and he's really happy about it. He's sad how he won't see his mom but he's glad he doesn't have to deal with foster homes or Alex anymore.

They got to the car as Dave opened up the door to the back as Spencer threw his bags in then went to the seat by the window. He smiled as he buckled himself in as did Dave. They pulled out of the driveway.

"What should I call you?" asked Spencer right there

"How about we just start with my name." said Dave to him "My name is David Rossi."


	5. Chapter 5

**That Rossi Kid**

 _I'm so sorry everyone about the time jumps I will be doing in this chapter and the next chapter. It might be confusing but it's the only way I can get into the future and everything to get into play. I will talk about the missing year as I jumped in this chapter. That last year will end up being memories in future chapters for our two main characters David Rossi and Spencer Reid. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **Chapter 5**

1994

* * *

David Rossi-

He was in his own house or a mansion as he would say as he was walking up the stairs. Things have been great for him in this past year. He took home Spencer Reid-Roark and the boy ended up changing his name to Spencer Rossi. So now not only does he have the same last name but they are officially family. The papers and the adoption got finalized after seven months a month earlier than it would normally take to adopt a kid.

They have done so much together and there is still so much to see and do. He's been looking forward to his lifetime for him and his son. He never thought he would ever find something like this in his life. He never thought he would love someone like a child as if they were his own. What he is even proud about is how Spencer calls him dad. Now that is what makes him smile and nothing is going to take that smile away from him.

He got to the second floor and got to Spencer's room as he was going to wake him up and bring him down for breakfast. He got to the door and started knocking but there wasn't any response. He knocked again but still no response which was weird. He knocked for a third time but he didn't get any response still. He opened the door as he went in.

"Spencer." said David Rossi as he entered the room but didn't find him

He walked over as he saw something on the desk in the room. He picked it up to find a letter there for him from Spencer. He wasn't sure what to expect when he picked it up but he didn't expect what he wrote in the letter.

 _Dear dad,_

 _I don't know what to say so here it goes. I know you are not going to like this but I'm leaving. This is hard for me to do and handle but I have to. This last years has been great. I've had the best time of my life with you. There was no more guilt written all over me. This is the hardest decision I've ever done._

 _But now I have to go on a path you wouldn't agree upon. I'm finding my way back home to Nevada. I want to find my mom and help her. I want to take care of her and make sure she's okay. She's the only mother I've ever had and the only true family as well (other than you). I don't want to waste minutes away from her. I want as many precious moments as possible even if they aren't sane or if she's episodic._

 _You are still my dad to me and not just an adopted dad. You've been everything to me. This past year has been the best of my life. I'm always going to remember and remember you; from the memories of us cooking, going to the park, the library and museums as well as everything in-between. All those memories will be ingrained in my brain. Even if we are cities, states or countries away I will still think of you. I hope to see you again one day._

 _From Spencer_

David Rossi looked up after reading that letter not believing it at all. He has tears in his eyes as the son he adopted left. But he left because of his mother the only one other person in his life who loves him. He wants to spend as much time with her and make sure she's okay. He understands that.

He doesn't know what he's going to do now without Spencer. He was his own son and in a sense his own lifeblood. It's not going to be the same without him at all. Not knowing that he went out there in the world to go back home to be with his mom. But where is he going to end up in the future? Is he going to end up in another city in Nevada or in another state or is it possible that he's going to end up in another country. He's not going to know what he's going to be like in the future and what he's going to become. Is he going to get far in life? Is he going to be that great person he knows? Is he going to be just as smart if not smarter? What is he going to do as a career? He doesn't know these answers at all and he doesn't know how to answer them. But he knows that wherever Spencer is going to go he's going to get far. His life and what he knows is going to take him places he never even knew about.

Dave sat down on the bed as he looked at the letter again rereading it over and over in his head. He knew that he started to leak tears. He was sad and disappointed but he is also proud. He knows that Spencer is trying to take control of his own life, just like he should, but now he's all alone again. This letter is the last thing he has left of his adopted son. It's the only link he has to the boy that's going to keep on forever.

He doesn't want to get in the way of Spencer's dreams, ambitions and everything in between. There's only one thing now that's in his mind . . . hope. Hope that one day he's going to see his son again. Hope that one day they will be reunited and become a family once more. Hope that no matter the struggles that he can fight. Hope that in the tangled web they weave that they will find an end. He never wanted to suffocate the boy throughout the years he stayed with him. He would have allowed Spencer to see his mother whenever he asked.

But now he isn't sure what's going to happen to him. He has no one else in his life. He's no longer married as he's been married for three times and each time was unsuccessful. He always will have his best friend and colleague Jason Gideon though.

Then the thought of Jason Gideon brought him about. What's he going to tell Jason about Spencer? He doesn't even know how he's going to say it as he's already lost for words. He sighed as he went to the side lying down on the bed with his head on the pillow as he lying down on his side while the letter was tucked gently onto his chest. He closed his eyes as he let everything inside of him go as he hopes that Spencer is okay.

* * *

Spencer Reid-

He was sitting on a bus at the moment as he was going home to Las Vegas, Nevada. He loved it back in Washington DC with David Rossi or dad as he called him. But he misses his own mother. He wants to spend as much time with her because he doesn't know when she's going to officially forget him after all her delusions, episodes because of her schizophrenia.

He sighed as he gently put his head against the glass window and looked right in front of him. He saw so many happy people there talking with their friends or family or even both. He does have a family just a weird one. He never really had friends though. He only has ever had one friend a guy named Lewis Earnest who's back in Las Vegas.

He remembers writing the letter to his dad last night before he left the house and premises. It was going to be the last thing of him that his dad is going to have. He doesn't even know what his dad is going to do with his room either. Is he going to keep it like that? Is it going to be a haven of memories? Or is it going to be a shrine? He doesn't know and he probably won't find out. The only way he would ever find out is if they cross paths again in the future, for when they will see each other again. He's not even sure if that's going to happen at all but he's got to have faith to think that it is possible.

He sighed and looked at his suitcase, backpack and a bag that is there. He is bringing as much as he could back to Las Vegas. The house he grew up in is still there and his mom still owns it. He just continued to pay for the house using the money from when his mother had to stop teaching. His dad didn't mind it either to use some of his own money if he needed to.

Spencer looked out the window as he saw the trees, the roads, the animals and all the cars that went by. It was as if everything was going to be okay. All of that helped him in his mind somehow. It showed him that he was going to be okay no matter where he is.

They got to a stop where there was a group of seven people. The doors of the bus opened as they all clambored in and paid for their toll. As each one paid they found seats all over the bus. Spencer looked at them as they all have smiles plastered all over their faces. They were either coming back from a great morning or were off to do something fun.

He doesn't know what to do as he couldn't stand seeing all those smiles all around him. It's hard because he left the smile of his he last had in Washington DC with his dad. He just never thought he would lose his own self control. He just wants this to get over with. He wants to get along with his future and all those endeavors. But he keeps having battles with himself. He knows that he isn't going to change his mind about anything.

He noticed as they finally got to Las Vegas as it didn't take long to get to the bus station. He grabbed his bags and suitcases then got up from where he was as they stopped and the doors opened. He stumbled on out as a handful of others also got out.

He started walking in the streets as he needs to figure out where to go. He knows the city but he doesn't know where to go to find his mother. He looked around the place as he saw how active it was with people all around walking and talking in high spirits. He sighed then just continued on walking forward.

"Son watch, out!" shouted the voice of a man

Spencer thought the man was talking to his own son but then he looked up when a heavy plank of wood dropped down. It hit him right in the head as he collapsed to the ground. He groaned as he fell out of it and his eyes rolled inside his head. The only thing that was showing was the whites of the eyeballs. But then another plank fell and hit his head again.

"You okay kid?" asked the voice of the man from earlier

"Is the boy okay honey?" asked a female who was most likely his wife or girlfriend

"I'm not sure." muttered the man

Spencer's eyeballs went back to normal when his pupils went back down and realized he was on the ground. He was looking up at a young twenty something couple who was looking at him. He groaned as he put his hand to his head where there was a small bump.

"You okay?" asked the female

"I think so." said Spencer

Both the male and female put their hands out as they grabbed his and hoisted him up. He stood there as he looked at them but he was rubbing his forehead and the rest of the head. It hurts like hell to him but he knows that he's going to survive.

"What's your name sweetie?" wondered the female

"Spencer Reid." said Spencer right there

"Are you lost son?" asked the male

"No I'm not. I know where I'm going. Thanks for being concerned for me. But I should be heading off." told Spencer

"Of course if you need anything. Just call us." said the female as she gave him their number as he looked at it

They left him and he sighed as he looked at the number. These guys are strangers. He grabbed his bags and found a trash can. He put the paper with the number in it. These people might be nice and great people but he can't just call them.

He then continued on walking as he knows where he is going. He rubbed his head. He was wondering what made him go back to Las Vegas. Where was he before that? What was the guy's name that he calls dad? What does he look like exactly? He might know who he is but there are things that are fuzzy and hazy as he barely remembers any of the memories of the past year. He felt a headache come over him. He tried to remember the last year as best he could with everything he did and the man he calls a father. He just couldn't.

It was the planks of wood. It caused him to forget things about himself not just about his past year but also of things from his childhood. It was making all sorts of things fuzzy and hazy. He wishes he could remember them. Maybe he will remember them but it's going to take time to remember it all without things being distorted.

All he knows is that he knows he's going to be okay. His future doesn't look better than any other day. It looks like it's going to be a great efficient years ahead of him. He started walking faster as he was heading into a future he knows very little about.


	6. Chapter 6

**That Rossi Kid**

 **Chapter 6**

2007

* * *

David Rossi-

For him life has been complicated in the last thirteen years. As he remembers the day he went up to his adopted son or sons room and found a note on his desk. It was a note that said goodbye. He was mad at himself and sad that his son left him in such an unconventional way. But he hoped that his son found his mother and that he ended up doing just fine for himself.

But when the year 2007 came and he heard that Jason Gideon left the BAU and left a letter for the team. He was astounded. It surprised him to no return because throughout his life all he ever knew about were letters. A letter from his son then it went on and he got a letter from his ex-wife telling him that she was doing okay and then not long ago in 2004 he got a letter from Jason Gideon. He still has that letter and has it memorized. He takes it out every once in a while just to read it over again to see those words.

 _David Rossi,_

 _I know things haven't been the same since your son left all those years ago. I remember the day you came in and told me. You were devastated. And that letter that you held and showed me. I know it kind of put you over the edge. I know that letter was part of the reason you left to retire._

 _I want you to know things are going well. It's because of that I have a surprise for you when you come back to the BAU. I couldn't believe it myself. But I know you will be surprised and happy because of it. It's through that surprise there's something I want to tell you. But not through this letter I want to do this in person at the BAU._

 _Things are different at the BAU since you left. There's Aaron Hotchner or Hotch as Unit Chief, I believe you remember him. We have Derek Morgan a used to be cop out of Chicago. There's Penelope Garcia our Technical Analyst with a style all her own who also happens to have her own sassy punk and an interesting relationship with Derek. There's a new kid, a genius, by the name of Spencer Reid. Then finally there's Gavin Rosen the guy who knows everyone, in high places, low places, places around the corner and anywhere in between._

 _I know it didn't last forever for you but there's still hope for you. That chances are you could still come back to the BAU. I still miss you and your antics. I can't wait to see you and see you come back to the BAU again._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Jason Gideon_

That was the last time he was ever in contact with Jason and that's when he heard of the team he was working with. But what intrigued him the most was that Gideon has a surprise for him. He hoped that Gideon would get the chance to tell him what it was but he never got the chance when he left a letter to the BAU and fled.

Now here he was getting a job back at the FBI for the Behavioral Analysis Unit the BAU for short. It happened to be a year when the three kids didn't call him back, kids that were affect by a case because they never got closure for the deaths of their parents.

He went in to meet the team which consisted of most of the people that Jason Gideon mentioned in his letter. There was still Aaron Hotchner as Unit Chief, Agent Derek Morgan the guy from Chicago; he met the young erudite Spencer Reid and the technical analyst Penelope Garcia. But there was two people that worked there that wasn't mention by Gideon and that was Jennifer "JJ" Jareau the communications liaison and Agent Emily Prentiss. He noticed that Gavin Rosen didn't work there and didn't ask about him.

But what struck him most about the team was Dr. Spencer Reid. He couldn't help it. The young doctor reminded him so much of the son he once lost as they were both extremely smart as they had a same high IQ, an eidetic memory and could read fast. But then the young doctor was also skinny not very athletic, has a mom who's schizophrenic with his father not in the picture and also don't wear the same socks on each foot. It was that young doctor that made things tough because he and his son were so similar particularly since they have the same first name but they have different last names. His last name is Reid while his son before it got changed to Rossi was Reid-Roark.

He wasn't sure if he could work with the young doctor but over time the young Spencer Reid grew on him and the kid kind of became a surrogate son in a way for his own adopted son. He starts to forget how much Reid is like his own son and just takes it as a way for the universe to say this is your chance with this doctor don't screw it up. He took it to heart and now he tries to treat the Dr. Reid like a son as much as possible. So Reid went from Gideon's young protégé to under David's wing instead.

As the weeks go on he discovered that Gavin Rosen left the FBI's BAU just about six months after Gideon's letter. He found out that Gavin transferred to the FBI in Milwaukee Wisconsin back in his home state. Apparently he missed his parents and siblings and hated being so far away so he decided to go back home but still work for the FBI at the same time. He never knew the guy but he heard some interesting stuff about him.

Rossi has been enjoying his stay at the BAU as he eventually catches the guy who killed the kid's parents. He was finally able to get them some closure and that it's great that they have it.

While they got their closure he never really got it for himself as he doesn't have official closure for his own son. He doesn't know where he is or if he still uses the same name anymore. He doesn't know how he's doing and what he's doing. He never heard a word about him or from him in the last thirteen years. That he knows absolutely nothing. It's tough but he wonders what the boy has become throughout those years and if he still thinks about him. He even wonders if his adopted son even remembers him at all. He just hopes that his son is doing great things out there in the world no matter where he is.

* * *

2016

* * *

David Rossi-

It has been nine years since Rossi returned from his retirement and things are amazingly great. Though there were some changes in staffing throughout the time like when JJ went to work for the Pentagon and Emily's supposed death. It was during that time that they had Ashley Seaver a young FBI agent who he didn't see lasting all that long and he was right as six months later she transfers out of the BAU. Then Emily comes back from the dead rejoining the team as well as JJ as she decides she has had enough of the Pentagon as she missed her BAU family and working with them. But then a year later Emily officially left the BAU to be the Chief of the Interpol office in London. He was sad to see her go but he knows that she's alive and they can still see her from time to time. Then a Dr. Alex Blake joins the team for two years as she starts to get her image back. Then Alex leaves and an Agent Kate Callahan takes her place for a year until she gets pregnant.

He couldn't believe all that's happened in these past years. He was currently sitting at his desk in his own office as he was playing with a pen in his hand and fingers. He sighed knowing that things aren't always as they seem but he's glad that he's still himself and a better version of himself lately.

He still thinks about both his son Spencer's and Gideon's letters constantly. It hasn't been quite a year yet since the death of his old friend Jason Gideon, so it hit him pretty hard when he learned the hard truth. Now he feels like he's never going to know what Gideon wanted to tell him and surprise him with, over what he said in his own letter. He said that he has a surprise for him and through that surprise there's something important he has to tell him. He took whatever it was with him to the grave.

He sighed as he was looking at a picture of his adopted son Spencer Rossi that was in his hands. It was hard just seeing that innocent face look at him when he no longer has anyone in his life anymore. He's no longer married as he's been married three unsuccessful times. His son no longer lives with him as he skipped town.

"Hey Rossi. We've got a case." said the young erudite Dr. Spencer Reid as he shot his head in the door

"Thanks Reid. I will be right there." replied Rossi

"What's that?" wondered Reid as he noticed the picture frame in Rossi's hand

"It's nothing." muttered Rossi as he stowed the picture away into his desk hiding it so no one could find it, he adjusted his suit then walked out of his office with Reid right by him "What do we have for a case?"

"Not sure yet." replied Reid as he looked down at his shirt hoping he didn't get any of his over sugared coffee on him

"Looks like we're about to find out." said Rossi as they entered into their conference room and sat down at chairs around the table

"We got a case. I'm saying this now but it's some weird case of crazy voodoo and I'm glad I'm not going. So . . ." started Penelope as everyone took out their tablets minus Reid who has actual files in a manila folder "You guys are off a city that never sleeps Las Vegas Nevada. Where three people have been murdered."

"Looks like you're going home." said Morgan as he looked up at Reid who smirked to himself

"Our victims are Eric Carter . . ." said Penelope as she put up pictures of a young male in his mid to upper thirties "Jacob Dryden." She put up pictures this time of male at age forty-one "And Trevor McCarthy."

Rossi looked off to the side as he saw Reid flutter, have unsteady hands and in shock of the names of the victims. It seemed kind of weird because Spencer is normally not like this. These victims seemed to have stuck out for the young doctor for some odd reason.

"They were found in the middle of a patch of grass where there were candles all around them that were lit where there was dancing flames, while there was a strange type of cross carved on their skin in their chests and the ground around them was carved into a half moon with water in the hole tunnel." told Penelope

"That's new." said Rossi

"Definitely." agreed Morgan as he was looking at the pictures of himself "It seems like its some type of offering."

"I will look into that doll face." said Garcia right there

"Well apparently the only thing that connects the victims is the way they were killed, how they were found and their surroundings. Can you look into them and see if there is some sort of connection to them?" wondered Hotch

"Of course." responded Garcia

"How were they killed exactly?" asked JJ

"They were brutally stabbed to their face, overkill. God I can't even look at it that it's terrible." muttered Garcia as she got squeamish

While the others were talking Rossi was looking off to the side at the young Dr. Reid as he seems off. Reid wasn't paying any attention at all and was lost inside of his head. They all got up as they were done talking and left the conference room which left Rossi and Reid there.

"Are you okay Reid?" asked Rossi but the young doctor wasn't responding "Reid. Reid!"

"Huh?" muttered Reid as he looked up at his superior agent

"Are you okay?" asked Rossi again

"Yeah why?" responded Reid

"You seem off. You hiding something?" said Rossi

"What no. Let's get to the case." said Reid as he grabbed the papers and stuck them in the manila folder and left

Rossi knows that the young doctor was definitely hiding something from the team. It seemed like he knows something maybe about the case that he's not letting on. The kid seemed quite surprised when he saw the pictures of the victims and something seemed to dawn on him. But what could that be? What could be so hard and devastating that he's not telling the rest of the team anything? It couldn't hurt or they wouldn't judge him either. But he seems hesitant to share anything at the moment so they are going to have to wait and see what the kid was hiding as time goes on.

But Rossi still thinks there is something else on the young doctor's mind. It's like he's just locked right in there and he's not saying it and won't unlock that information. So what are they even going to do if Reid is not saying anything and keeping things to himself? Well there's one thing for sure Rossi knows and that this case is going to dig up some secrets and haunting that will be coming into light.


	7. Chapter 7

**That Rossi Kid**

 **Chapter 7**

Spencer Reid-

Spencer entered into the BAU's private jet first and sat down on the couch. It's unusual for him to be the first one on the private jet but he needs time to think for himself. He doesn't need all the other people around him it would just make it harder to think. It would make things less complicated as the case they are working on is a personal one.

All three of the victims so far Eric Carter, Jacob Dryden and Trevor McCarthy are boys he once knew. They all lived in the same foster house together when he was only eleven years old. It was only Trevor though of all the victims that was terrible to him as Trevor bullied him, hit him and made those few days he lived in the house hell. But both Eric and Jacob weren't as bad to him. They were actually semisweet.

He grabbed out his manila folder and took out the pictures of their dead bodies. It was horrible what happened to him. He's not sure if Trevor should have gotten it and that it was coming his way. But he only knew him from twenty-three years ago. Trevor could have easily changed in that time frame. Trevor was always more of the follower of the group that was terrible to him. He would definitely say out of Alex, Trevor, Mison and Fitz that Trevor was the one that did the least damage to him. Maybe Trevor was just a liability and they had to get rid of him.

So was it possible that Alex, Mison or Fitz is the, unsub they are looking for. It could certainly be. It seems more like Alex's or Mison's doing over anything as they were more of bullies to him and he was Mison's punching bag. He remembers those days were rough.

But then he brought out the pictures of Eric Carter and Jacob Dryden seeing their mangled faces and mutilated bodies. But then there's the scene they were found in. Who could think of something like that? He sees that there is water in a carved tunnel around the body in the shape of the moon. But there was lit candle all around as if it becomes fire. That's when he noticed the cross. It wasn't a cross at all, it was just disfigured as the, unsub has an unsteady hand. It's supposed to be of a triquetra.

The door of the private jet or plane opened and in came in David Rossi who seemed to be all ready. He started walking down as he was going to go get some coffee but then stopped when he saw Reid. Reid looked up at him as he noticed that Rossi stopped then sat down opposite him of the plane to get a better look at them so they could talk.

"What's going on with you Reid?" asked Rossi right there

"It's nothing." muttered Reid as he shuffled through the photos and everything

"It doesn't seem like nothing." replied Rossi

"It's not exactly something I'm comfortable talking about. It's personal and I don't know how the others would react." told Reid

"What would make something personal and not comfortable to talk about? This is us you're talking to." responded Rossi

"It was part of a terrible time in my life. Something I don't want to go through again. This case reminds me of that a little bit." exclaimed Reid to his superior agent

"Okay I will leave it at that for now. But when you are ready to talk about it I'm always here." said Rossi

"There is something else. I was looking at these photos again and I think I found something. Look at this fire, water and earth the only thing that's not on the ground is the air as its surrounding them. But then there's the body like it's supposed to be the spirit like it's supposed to get out of the body itself. Then there's the cross I don't think it's a cross at all. The unsub was having a hard time carving on the bodies that I think he was trying to actually create a triquetra." told Reid

"A triquetra like in Paganism." responded Rossi confused

"Or Wicca. I think our, unsub is either a novice in it or is part of the community and is using it sick twisted way. I have heard about Satanism Wicca it could be something along those lines." said Reid thinking

"I think you're on to something. Let's wait until the others get here and put it over to them and see what they think." said Rossi as he grabbed the folder away from Reid so the young doctor can relax and get in a short nap before the others get in the plane

Spencer brought his hand up and scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the ground of the plane. He doesn't know what to do or what to think. He just doesn't want to deal with what's happening. It goes deep inside his bones of issues. Issues that shouldn't be there and should never have happened. Its part of his past that he wants to forget but can't. He was lucky about his incident when he was twelve as he was able to forget things that he wanted to forget but there were also things that he forgot that he wishes he still has. Then there are memories that are hazy and fuzzy that he doesn't know what to make of them. He feels like he is missing something and that it's important but he doesn't know what. What could be so important in his life that he forgot about?

The rest of the BAU team entered into the private jet or plane as they found spots all around. Hotch, Morgan and JJ all sat together as JJ was sitting across from Hotch. They all got out their tablets and they were discussing what they have when Reid and Rossi started talking to them. They told them what they were discussing earlier before the others arrived on the plane. They all piqued interest in it thinking it was interesting.

Reid sat there as he watched all the others talking about the case. But while they were mingling he just couldn't. Those victims are people he actually knew and he doesn't know if he is going to be able to get past that. Although one was terrible to him the others were actually nice and practically took him under their wing. Although that was, a time in his life when it was at its worst because of his father being out of the picture and his mother being a paranoid schizophrenic. He was able to get past that the horrors and the episodes.

How is he going to get past Eric Carter's death or Jacob Dryden's death? The way they went out is not how it should have happened. From what he remembers they were great people. Who would want to hurt them? Who would want to kill them? Who would be so cruel? Are Eva Marigold and Kelsey Stokes in the crosshairs and on the list? Has he himself become a target? Who could be so cunning to be getting away with this?

He just needs answers and he doesn't know how to get them without the others knowing the truth. He doesn't want to break character or the other's knowing about his past. All his co-workers and friends know is that his father left him when he was ten, that his mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and that she is in a mental hospital, that he graduated high school when he was twelve and that he has six degrees, three BA's and three PhD's. Then there is some of the stuff about when he was four years old with Gary Michaels that the others know about. Other than that he has been hiding other stuff that he doesn't want them to know about things about his past that they wouldn't understand.

He feels like that for him life was hard as he has dealt with more than anyone should. But it has made him who was to this day. He can't fight that and that he's different. He broke everything about him that made people hate about him that caused him to get beat up, bullied and do other's homework for him. He just wishes all those people who did all that to him can see him now. How he works for the government now and the FBI as a profiler.

"Spencer." said Hotch

"Huh." muttered Reid

"Did you hear what I said?" wondered Hotch his unit chief as Hotch cocked an eyebrow at the young doctor

"No sorry." replied Reid

"Figures." Morgan grumbled to himself

"I said that I wanted you to go with Morgan to the ME to see if they have anything that we don't have in here." told Hotch

"Of course." said Reid

Once they landed they disbanded as Morgan and Reid ended up going over to the ME's office. While Rossi and JJ were going to the last crime scene and Hotch was going to get started at the police station precinct.

* * *

David Rossi-

Once they got out of the private jet he looked at the young Dr. Reid as he got in the car. He couldn't shake that the young doctor was hiding something from the team. Why would he hide anything from them? It can't be that bad, can it? He really can't believe that they would treat him differently if they knew the truth to what he's hiding.

Rossi sighed as he opened the door to the driver's seat and went in sitting down and buckling up. He put the key in the ignition as he saw that JJ was all ready. The car started up and he drove out of the airport and they were off driving to the last crime scene to which it only took fifteen minutes. He opened the door and stepped out as he closed the car door.

Both he and JJ walked over to the crime scene together and showed their credentials as they went past the yellow tape. They got to the official scene as they stood there. Rossi leaned down on his knees going to the ground wanting to get a great full view in front of his eyes. He needs to know about this scene to get into the, unsub's mind.

"What kind of person would do this?" wondered a Las Vegas detective coming over

"We don't know." said JJ to the detective "I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Agent David Rossi."

"David Rossi as I live and breathe." said the detective "I'm Detective Damek von Hagan."

"Detective Goddard von Hagan's son." said Rossi as he got up

"Yeah he talks about that case all the time now that he's retired. He talks about you fondly as well." told Detective von Hagan

"You worked with his dad?" said JJ to Rossi right there as the young Detective von Hagan smiled and left to go talk to someone about the case

"Yeah twenty-three years ago here in Vegas, it was a brutal case. But we found the guy. He's now doing time twenty-five to life." told Rossi right there as he looked at the candles in front of him "He killed fifteen people until we found him."

"He killed fifteen people." responded JJ as she held onto a notebook

"Yeah four families two on had one kid, one couple had two kids and the last family had three kids. It was a pretty nasty case. But we're not here for that we're here for this." said Rossi

They went back to observing the scene to get more into the, unsub's mind and his state of mind. Rossi noticed that the CSI's Crime Scene Investigators were taking the evidence so they can go over it and help figure out the killer from their angle while him and his team of profilers work their angle.

They already think that it's possible that this guy might be a Wiccan or paganism. But why twist it into something like this. Is there an actual ceremony or offering that is like this? Does the, unsub know what a Wiccan really is and does and what they believe in? Can this guy really be this disturbed? Why would he want to mangle the body like this and mutilate its face so they are unrecognizable? How twisted would they have to be to actually do something this crazy? But the best question is why these victims? What is the connection between them because as they know there isn't a connection at all? The only thing they have in common so far is the, unsub and that they are male. David was starting to think that this unsub is targeting males for a reason.

So from what they can gather the candles is supposed to represent fire because of the flames at the end of the wick, the ground carved represents the Earth, the water in the tunnel represents the water, the surrounding sky represents air and the body represents the spirit because a spirit is inside of the body. Then there's the cross on the body which isn't a cross at all but a triquetra which is a symbol in Wicca and Paganism communities. But why kill in this manner and make it look like this? What is this supposed to represent, anger or hatred of something? Or did these people do something to the, unsub to warrant this behavior?

The carving is of the moon but it looks different compared to the other two before it. This one looks like a crescent moon itself but the two before were smaller waxing crescent moons. He's going in a pattern of the moon as if all of them go to a certain moon phase. This guy is not only a Wiccan or Paganism but is also obsessed with the moon phases.

This guy is waiting for the full moon because certain victims go with certain moon phases. The last victim is going to be with the full moon and that's the one person this guy is obsessed with the most at killing. That's the guy this unsub is mad at and these people might just be in the way or they might have crossed paths and they are practice for the target of this killer's obsession.

"Everything okay Rossi?" wondered JJ right there who was off observing the rest of the area

"This guy has a certain target and these people are just practice and decoys for the real thing until the person can get to them." told Rossi

"Oh my god. Who would do that and who would be on the other end of this crazy, delusional guy?" wondered JJ

"I don't know but I wouldn't want to be that person the unsub is after for." said Rossi right there

"We should go to the precinct and tell Hotch." Exclaimed JJ to him

"Yeah." Muttered Rossi

He got up from the spot as they walked over to the FBI car as Rossi took the driver's seat and JJ took the passenger's seat. He started the car and they drove out of the park like area into the roads. They were off to figure out more of the profile and to tell them what they have. Because what they have isn't good.


	8. Chapter 8

**That Rossi Kid**

 **Chapter 8**

Spencer Reid-

He entered the morgue with his co-worker Derek Morgan as they were going to figure out more about the bodies. Spencer stood there as the medical examiner started talking to them about the body. He talked about the stabs on the face all over on the overkill. There was a stab that punctured and hit a part of the brain on the last victim Trevor McCarthy. It was that stab that killed him.

Spencer looked at the face of Trevor right there. He couldn't believe he was seeing him again after so long. It has been about twenty-three years now. This face was damaged but also seemed innocent. He remembers him from when he was younger. Trevor was a bully to him hiding in Alex's shadow while Mison did all the punishment. So what changed?

The medical examiner walked over to two other tables holding Eric Carter and Jacob Dryden. They were just as mutilated as Trevor. They seemed so innocent all three of them. How would they become targets? Whoever did this is sick. Whoever did this has an agenda.

How is it that the innocent never lasts? That it's the evil that takes over. But of all the people who can make it through and catch those people it's him and other FBI agents. It's their job to get these guys and put them behind bars. Even once one person is caught there will always be another one to get caught.

Spencer walked over to Eric Carter and stood above him. Just looking at him brought back a memory from when he was younger.

 _Spencer was brought to the Langley's house with Paige Matlock to the side as she was holding his hand. He looked up at her at her golden-red hair that fell down in curls accentuating her light creamy colored face. He looked at her golden-green eyes as well. She seemed like a very nice woman who seems to be concerned of his well being of bringing him to this house._

 _She got to the front door as she knocked on the door. There was scrambling on the other side then the door opened as there stood to be a woman. She has short black hair in a bob style with menacing dark brown eyes. He stood there as clutched onto a book tightly as she was scaring him already._

" _You must be our newest kid." said Carla_

" _He's going to be here until further notice." told Paige_

" _Of course Miss Matlock" replied Carla with the sweetest voice possible and looked to the side "Eric come over and show our newest member around the house."_

" _Yes Carla." said a young Eric as he came over and was revealed to have short, shaggy dirty blonde hair as he walked into the family room_

" _What's your name sweetheart?" wondered Carla as she plastered a fake smile on her face_

" _Spencer." said Spencer right there hesitant and scared of her seeing past all the phoniness she is putting out_

" _Okay Spencer, Eric here is going to give you a tour of the house you will be staying at. And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask." told Carla_

" _This is where I'm leaving you Spencer." said Paige right there_

" _Can't I go with you?" wondered Spencer as he turned to face her as he saw that Paige went down to the ground to level her face to his_

" _I'm sorry but you can't. You can't stay at that place you were at. This is the only place that can take you right now." replied Paige_

" _I don't want to be here though. She looks scary to me." said Spencer_

" _I will come over tomorrow to check on you okay." said Paige as she looked into his eyes_

 _Spencer nodded right there as Paige was about to get up when Spencer went into her giving her a hug. He knew that she looked surprised at what he did. But she has been so nice to him that he feels like she deserves a hug for all that she has done for him. He was surprised himself when she recuperated the hug. He got out and stepped back from her as he looked at her seeing her smile._

 _He walked to the door with his things then turned around to look at Paige one last time. He waved as the door closed. He then followed Eric as he started showing him around the two leveled house. Eric then showed him to the backyard._

 _Finally Spencer broke free and was able to put his things away in a bedroom. He saw that he's sharing with two other boys a boy named Jacob Dryden who is only six years older than him and should be leaving the foster system really quick. Then there's Trevor McCarthy a boy who is fourteen years old, only two years ahead of him in age. He put everything on the bed and organized it all._

 _He went out of the bedroom as he noticed Eric looking at him. He went over and smiled. Maybe he could make some friends here if they are nice enough. Eric seemed to be okay._

Spencer came back from the memory and sighed. He couldn't believe all the time that has passed. That's when he noticed a ring on Eric's finger to indicate that he's married.

"Eric's married." said Spencer right there

"Has anyone talked to the wife?" asked Morgan

"No nor to Trevor's wife or to Jacob's girlfriend." responded the Medical Examiner Keith Jenkins

"We can talk to them what are their names." said Morgan

"Uh Jacob's girlfriend is Hannah Quinn." said ME Jenkins as he was looking through the papers "Trevor's wife is Gabrielle McCarthy and then there is Eric."

"His wife?" wondered Morgan

"A woman named Eva." said ME Jenkins

"Thank you." said Morgan right there and left the morgue with Reid "Okay I'm going to talk to Jacob's girlfriend and Trevor's wife. Will you be okay talking to Eric's wife?"

"Yeah." said Spencer as he walked side by side to Morgan

For Spencer he knows that for Jacob Dryden, Eric Carter and Trevor McCarthy that their lives are over, now that they are dead. He knows that he shouldn't pity the dead that he should pity the living. But those people back there are people he once knew from over twenty years ago. Now he doesn't know what became of them as he doesn't know what they do and the lives they now live.

Did living in the foster home affect who they are and their future? If they didn't live there would they live a different life now? He's not sure but he does know he can't think about the, what if's. But he knows that he needs to seek out this guy who is killing the people he grew up with for a brief time. He needs to justice for them.

* * *

David Rossi-

Rossi and JJ entered the precinct where they noticed Hotch in the far distance with a couple boards. They walked over and went in to the conference room where Hotch was going through his mind. Rossi opened the door as they walked right in.

"What did you guys find?" wondered Hotch right there as he looked up

"Well Rossi worked with one of the detective's father's twenty-three years ago." said JJ as she stepped forward

"Wait what?" replied Hotch

"It was twenty-three years ago. A guy annihilated four families the Casper's, the Willoth's, the Pruess's and the Alcott's. The guy's now doing twenty-five to life in prison." said Rossi as he walked over but decided against saying anything negating that the case crossed paths with a young boy that he adopted

Rossi looked at the board where they only have certain information about the case. All they have is the three victims, the way they were killed, the crime scenes themselves and that it's possible linked the Wicca or Paganism. But they don't know much else.

Rossi then went on to tell Hotch about how the unsub is obsessed with the moon phases as well as each moon is a different shape in the phase. He then went on to tell him about candles representing fire, the carved ground representing Earth, the water in the carved ground representing water, the sky representing the air and the body representing the soul.

They then went on to write that all down and put postcards on that on the board. So they are somewhere else. It makes them think this guy might not really be part of the Wiccan/Paganism community; he just is obsessed with it and twisting it for his own delusional granger.

Rossi decided to negate the information about a specific target until Morgan and Reid get back. He thinks everyone should be there to know. That way they have more people to figure out who this unsub is going after. The final target of this person this person who's at the core of their rage. Who could enrage the, unsub this bad? What would cause them to go after these specific people?

Rossi sat down at the table and opened the folder. He wasn't what he thought of this. There seems to be something about this case that seems vaguely familiar to him. Like he has seen something similar to it once before but where could that even be. His brain was riled up with everything in front of him. He can't even sort it out.

What is it that is driving this guy? Is he trying to exact revenge on someone for doing wrong by them? Or is it someone they just hate altogether? What is he supposed to do? He put his hands up to his head and the back of his hair and started ruffling it in confusion and despair.

He looked up when Morgan came in the conference room with Dr. Spencer Reid right behind him. It was weird his vision started playing with him because when he saw the Dr. Reid come in he saw his adopted son. His brain was messing him up. He rubbed his eyes and then got up.

"Trevor died due to a puncture to his brain that caused him to die." said Morgan out of the blue "While for the other two it was a stab to the heart. We were thinking about talking to the significant other's. Both Trevor and Eric are married while Jacob has a girlfriend."

"Alright talk to them, see if they have any information." told Hotch right there as he grabbed a manila folder

"When JJ and I were at the crime scene I deduced that the victims are practice for someone in particular. They have a certain target that they are going to wait till the end. The moon phases, goes to a different person. We are going to be finding more bodies." exclaimed Rossi right there

"Who could be the target?" wondered Morgan right there as he brought a hand up

"Wish we knew." said JJ as she looked at all of them

Rossi noticed that Morgan got out his cell phone and punched in a number to call as Rossi presumes to be Garcia. It run only twice before she answered and Morgan put it on speaker.

"I was wondering when you would call my dazzling hot chocolate." said Garcia from the other end "I need to hear that sexy voice."

"You're on speaker baby girl." replied Morgan

"Okay what do you need." said Garcia

"Have you found a connection yet for our victims?" wondered JJ

"I've been looking but as of right now I haven't found anything. Do you guys have any parameters that I could use?" asked Garcia

"How about a common denominator between all of them? This unsub has a specific target in mind. If we can find them they might know who it is and we can find the unsub." said Hotch over the phone

"Okay no I don't see any." said Garcia as she was typing away "I need something else."

"How about searching for someone who could have a strange affinity for Wicca or Paganism that has twisted it and even put in the signature of the kills as well." said Rossi as he pitched in

"Okay I'm on it. I will get back to you as soon as a I can." said Garcia

"Thanks baby girl." said Morgan to the speaker

"Anything my dazzling knight." replied Garcia who then clicked off

Rossi noticed Morgan smiled as he also clicked off. Rossi went over to the board looking at it trying to figure out what it is that seems vaguely familiar. He started tapping his fingers against his leg peeved that he can't seem to put this case together at all.

That's when everyone separated as Morgan and Reid were going to talk to the two wives's and girlfriend. From what he heard Morgan was going to talk to two of them and Reid to one of them. He saw that Hotch and JJ left as well to talk to someone in the field of Wicca/Paganism who knows about it and can tell them more about what they have.

It left him all alone to wander of his thoughts. He looked at everything over multiple times but nothing was popping out. But why does he keep thinking of the case that happened twenty-three years ago that happened here in Las Vegas of the family annihilator? It's bringing up memories of him and the young boy Spencer Reid-Roark a boy that he adopted. He sighed as he sat down at a chair and bent his head and looked at the table.

He's not sure about himself at the moment. That there is something out there that he knows but he just can't think of it. Well he knows one thing's for sure and that things aren't easy. Things are never easy. He's only one person that can do anything if he sets his mind to it.

All of a sudden he looked up as he remembered what it was. There was another case at the same time of the family annihilator that's reminiscent of this case. But there are obviously some differences. On that case the person that did it had the bodies in a pentagram instead of a moon. They caught the guy but he couldn't remember the name. But remembers the guy had a son, a son that went into the foster system.

He got up and looked at the pictures. He's found the missing link that he's needed. He needs the others to come back but he's not sure how long it's going to be. There are only two people who could help him both Penelope Garcia and Goddard von Hagan.


	9. Chapter 9

**That Rossi Kid**

 _Oh my god I just read it Thomas Gibson fired from the show. I am so sad to hear that I liked Hotch. I hope they can do a respectable exit for the character. I'm still going to watch but it won't be the same without him. With him gone and him leaving his position of Unit Chief I would say that Rossi would be the sensible choice to take over as Unit Chief. I don't know about you guys but I am sad to see Thomas Gibson leave with his character. Well onto better things. I hope you guys all enjoy my next chapter. Please read and review if you can._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Spencer Reid-

He was walking outside as he was going to be going to the nearest coffee shop as he heard that Eric's wife didn't want to go into the precinct and didn't want to be at her home either. They were both places that didn't seem right for her to be at so she said to meet her at a coffee shop. He opened the door to it and entered right in.

He ordered a coffee and grabbed it from the barista with a smile. He went over and grabbed like ten packets of sugar. He clutched onto the packets of sugar and his coffee as he sat down at a table waiting. He opened a packet one by one as he dumped all the sugar in his coffee. He drinks a lot of coffee and he puts a lot of sugar in it that people ask him if he needs coffee. He took a large gulp from it then set it back down.

The door opened to the coffee shop a couple of times as he sat there looking down at the table and ground at his feet. He was pondering away at his thoughts wondering what Morgan was doing at that precise moment.

"Excuse me are you the federal agent?" wondered a female voice as it came over

"Yes." said Spencer as put his coffee down looked up and got up from the chair to get a better look at the wife but he got the shock of his life

"Spencer Reid-Roark." said Eva right there as she stepped forward

"Eva Marigold." said Spencer as he looked at her

"It's been what twenty-three years. I never would have thought the young genius would become an FBI agent." replied Eva as she sat down at a chair across from him as long locks of strawberry blonde hair fell down to the table as if it was sweeping it

"I wish this reunion was better I didn't even know that you and Eric ever had a thing." responded Spencer

"Most of us left the house a week after you left and got to a better foster home. We all separated but I met Eric again in college and we hit it off, started dating, got married and had two kids." said Eva as she set her coffee on the table "I just can't believe this happened. I now have to raise our son and daughter all alone."

"It wasn't just him Eva. Jacob Dryden and Trevor McCarthy were also found murdered as well." told Spencer as he looked into Eva's green eyes

"Oh my god." muttered Eva as she closed her eyes for a second

"I don't think any of us are safe. Not just that but I also think that someone from our past at the house or someone that might have lived near there is after us. We can't trust anyone." explained Spencer

"Of course." said Eva

They sat there across from each other not believing that they are seeing each other again after so long. He never thought that Eric would have married her for one thing. Now she is all alone without him.

They are targets now and they can't just tell his team. They can't help them out. This is something they are going to have to fight themselves. He's going to have to figure this out himself without them. This is his battle not theirs. Someone started this and he's the only one who can end it as well. He doesn't know why but he feels like he's the final target of the, unsub.

None of his co-workers know about his past and he doesn't want them to know about it either. Maybe he will tell them eventually but right now is not the time to tell them. He's not comfortable about it. He was in the foster system for a time. He kind of remembers being adopted by someone but doesn't remember who it was. He doesn't remember their name or what they look like. He wishes he could remember who it was.

Every time he tries to remember who the person was the fuzzier it gets and the more, hazy the memory becomes. But there's something inside of him saying that the person who adopted him is closer to him than he thinks. That they are out there watching him at every moment they can chance.

"If someone is after all of us that lived at that house Spencer then what should I do?" wondered Eva

"Take your kids and go into hiding." said Spencer to her

"Where I have nowhere to go?" replied Eva

"I think I might have somewhere but you are going to have to trust me." told Spencer

"Where's that?" asked Eva

"Come on." said Spencer

The two of them got up as they left the coffee shop as Eva went to her car. Spencer took the passenger's seat. They got out of the parking spot and Eva went to grab her son and daughter from the daycare quickly. She came out with them and put them in their car seats. She went back up to the driver's seat and started driving while Spencer was giving her directions.

She went up a driveway to a house and stopped the car inside the garage to the house so she can hide the car. Eva grabbed her kids and went inside the house which turned out to be Spencer's childhood home.

"I haven't been here in a long time." muttered Spencer to himself as he stepped out of the car

He stood in the garage as he looked all around. He was right he hasn't been there in a long time. The last time he was here was when he was probably eighteen or nineteen years old when he put his mother in her institution. Now he was back here again. He went in his bag and grabbed out his old house keys and put them in the lock as he opened up the door. He went inside the house to see it different from the last time he was here.

But he's allowing an old friend in here to stay here until the case passes hoping that the, unsub doesn't go after her or her kids. He has to do this to keep them safe and knows that Eric would want that.

Eva came through the door with the kids and they ended up running around the house. Spencer stood there as Eva came over to his side and she looked at him. He is grateful to be doing this. But there are memories here that are hard for him.

* * *

David Rossi-

He was still at the police station as he thinks he has something. He remembers a case from twenty-three years ago that happened at the same time of the family annihilator. The guy is in jail but he left behind a son that went into the foster system. Those two are the biggest links to the, unsub they are looking for with any luck the son is the, unsub.

He started walking looking for Damek von Hagan as he was one of few people who can help him. He looked all around the precinct until he finally found Damek in the break room with a cup of coffee. Rossi walked over to him and stopped.

"Damek I need your help." said Rossi right there

"What is it?" wondered Damek von Hagan

"I need you to get a case file from twenty-three years ago." replied Rossi

"Okay." muttered Damek von Hagan

Rossi told Damek about the case about what happened and that the guy is in jail. But he told him that he doesn't remember his name. But he remembers that the police officers and the agents that worked that case referred to him as the Elemental Revenge Killer. Damek nodded and left as he went over to get the case file.

Rossi looked around the break room seeing if there was something he could do. He's the only one at the police station while the others were all off doing something. There was Morgan and Reid who were interviewing the wife's and girlfriend of the three victims. Then there was Hotch and JJ was talking to an expert in the field of Paganism/Wicca. All of them were hoping to get new information to help them on their profile of the killer. The profile is the only thing that can help them right now to determine who this guy is that is killing all these people.

Ten minutes later Damek came back with the case file in his hands. Rossi smiled and shook his hand before he grabbed the file. He opened it up to see the name of the Elemental Revenge Killer and saw that his name is Benji Coppola and was sent to jail. He went through the whole file taking a look at all the photos.

He was right this case is similar to the case that is happening now with some minor differences. Instead of a Pentagram the, unsub is using the moon in place of it. This killer Benji also had an alter placed all around it and there isn't an alter now. The candles used are also different as the original killer used long thick white candle sticks and placed them in holes. The new killer uses short, plump candles in jars. The original killer didn't mark his victims with a triquetra on his victim's chest. These were the biggest differences he could tell just by looking at the photos.

He ended up reading the notes, the preliminary, the profile and everything that was there. It was of a total eight pages of notes, a page for the preliminary, two pages for the profile, there was the death certificates for each victim, it told who were the arresting officers were and the investigation papers. There is so much to look through but there could be something in here.

He sighed as he went back in the conference room with the file in his hand and sat down on a chair. He continued to look through the file to see if there is anything that he is missing but couldn't find anything else. So he took out his cell phone and dialed Garcia's number.

"Technical analyst answering speak, be recognized you are special caller number one." said Penelope from the other side

"Penelope I was wondering if you can see if a Benji Coppola is still in jail?" replied Rossi into his phone

"Okay I'm typing, I'm typing. Yes he is." said Penelope as she started typing away onto her computer and a picture came up of his mug shot of mud brown disheveled hair, bruises on his eye and scratches all over his face "And he gets the award for the most creepy mug shot I've ever seen. Who is this guy?"

"He was the Elemental Revenge Killer. He killed in Las Vegas twenty-three years ago the same time I was here working another case." told Rossi to her over the phone

"Really you worked a case in Las Vegas twenty-three years ago. Maybe you ran into our genius Dr. Reid at a young age when you were there." responded Penelope smiling at the thought of a young Spencer Reid and David Rossi together

"I highly doubt that but you never know. I could have." replied Rossi

Rossi set the file in front of him and continued to look through it while holding onto his cell phone to his ear. He was wondering if there was some truth to that statement. Did he run into Spencer Reid when he was younger? Did he actually know the kid once before? Is there any possibility that Spencer has a connection to his adopted son? But then another thought came across him. Was it possible that the young Dr. Spencer Reid is his adopted son?

That last one did seem possible. There were lots of things he put in the back of his mind when he first joined the team and saw the young doctor. There were so many likenesses and similarities that it seemed to uncanny. But now that he thinks hard about it, it makes sense. They are both extremely intelligent with a high IQ, eidetic memory and can read practically at the speed of light. But then there were other things like he's skinny and not very athletic, has a schizophrenic mother, a dad who walked out on him and his mother when he was ten and let's not forget he wears mismatched socks. Those are things that his young adopted son was like. But then there's the last name deal. Dr. Reid is Spencer Reid but his adopted son had the name Spencer Reid-Roark. But it is definitely possible he could've dropped one of the last names if he wanted to, in this case it would be the Roark.

But then when they first got the case and said they were going to Las Vegas Spencer smiled. He was probably happy to be back so he could see his mother. But then Rossi remember that Reid waivered when he heard the names of the victims in the case. There also seems to be bothering the young kid ever since the case got handed to them. Spencer has been quiet not saying anything at all with the case. Plus he's noticed that the young doctor was distant and holding things back as if he knows something.

He wasn't sure about anything anymore. It's like he's on a mixed tape that's all jumbled up that you can't seem to work. Maybe he's just thinking and overreaching by just wanting his adopted son back. That he's just looking at it through the young doctor himself. The young doctor is always giddy when they get a new case and is fascinated in the dynamics of each unsub. He drinks way to much coffee with way to much sugar. But that doesn't fault him in thinking everything else.

"Uh Rossi you okay?" wondered Penelope on the other line

"Huh?" muttered Rossi into the phone

"I asked if you were okay." replied Penelope

"Fine, fine I got sidetracked." Said Rossi

"Was that all you needed me to do?" asked Penelope

"No I was wondering if you could find Benji son. His name is-." started Rossi as he was looking down at the file

"Cosmo Coppola wow, he probably got made fun of for that name. He also probably didn't have a good past." said Penelope as she was typing away "Found him. He's in jail serving time on a ten year sentence for distributing drugs, dealing and for ecstasy."

"Does he have any close friend or confidants?" wondered Rossi

"Uh-." muttered Penelope as she went back to typing away on the other side looking into the back history "I don't see anything but it says here he was in the foster system. He lived in so many houses that I believe he lost count at twenty-five because there are forty-two foster homes he has been in. The longest one he was in before he got out of the system was with the Langley's."

"Langley's." repeated Rossi

"Yeah Hector and Carla Langley." said Penelope right there "They've been tried to be shut down because they punish, hit, torture and are terrible to the kids there but it was mostly Carla who did all that. Hector is just a puppy dog on a leash a good all around person. Carla controls him and puts leverage over him for anything from what I can read. A Paige Matlock tried shutting them down multiple times and ordered them out of the foster system with no luck."

"Oh my god." muttered Rossi

Memories started flooding back to him as he remembers Carla Langley from twenty-three years ago. She held his adopted son for two days before he collected him and brought him to Washington DC. He remembers how rude she was and that she thought that Spencer got in trouble with the law by FBI standards. She said it didn't surprise her. But when he told her he was adopting the boy she became stoic. She didn't want the boy to leave.

He tried doing something but didn't try hard enough. From what she does with the kids the kids don't deserve it. She should be arrested for all he knows but she kept saying that things were fine. It wouldn't surprise him if some of the kids went bad.

"Can you send me the file?" asked Rossi

"Yeah done and done. I'm out lucky caller number one." said Penelope as she ended the call and punched a button with a pen

Rossi smiled right there as he took his phone away. He needs that file to help them find the, unsub and with their profile. But the one thing he needs is to talk to Paige Matlock. He sighed as this case got a lot harder.


	10. Chapter 10

**That Rossi Kid**

 _Hey everyone I am so sorry about the long wait it's been hectic for these last weeks or month for however long I have been gone. My new semester started in August but my manager has been giving me between four and five shifts a week between five hours and nine hours most each day that it's been hectic with work, homework and studying because college is a ton of work. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. But I have this chapter now. Updating intervals I don't know how long they are going to take now but I'm hoping by October when one of my classes gets done that I will be able to update more. Until then it's hard to say. But I hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Spencer Reid-

Spencer was in his old family home as he looked around the place looked almost the same to when he left it well he thought it looked different. They only major difference is that there are a lot of dust, dirt and grime all over it. No one has lived here in a long time. Every single time he comes out here to his home he just gets a hotel room. It makes more sense to him as this house, holds so many unwanted memories. They are memories that he just wants to get rid of but they stay with him. That's the problem sometimes with an eidetic memory is that you can't always choose what you want to remember and want to forget. They are just things that stay with you.

He stood there as he saw Eva with her two kids. Her son and daughter were rowdy but they didn't care that they were somewhere else. To them it was like it was a whole new adventure for them.

"So sorry about Chris and Felicity." said Eva right there

"Don't worry it's like an adventure." said Spencer right there while watching the kids

He ever wonders if he's going to have that. If he's ever going to have kids, of his own one day. For the past few years he has wanted kids. But he just hasn't found the right person yet. But there was a possibility that he could adopt but he thinks that he wants biological kids of his own over adopted. That way they would be more of a treasure and a blessing that they could actually be his own.

This place is a part of history his own history. He isn't sure about anything at the moment. Three people are dead and they are people from his past from the time when he was at Carla Langley's foster home. He was only there for like two-three days but they were the worst days of his life. He still remembers those days as it was one of those things he didn't get to choose to remember.

Worst of all he's a target and he feels like he's the main target that the, unsub is after. That he is the, unsub's endgame. But there are other people in there that this guy is going to go after. Is he after everyone in the foster home or is it only certain people? Like could it be just the males that are in the foster home? Or is anyone fair game as a target? He wishes that he knows the answers but he doesn't.

He stood there in the house as it was like a time capsule. He could see everything in its right place. It was how he left it. The last time he was here he wasn't exactly sure he might have been eighteen the time when he put his mother in where she is now. He wasn't sure how he felt about being here.

"I hope this is okay for you to stay." said Spencer to Eva

"It's great what is this place anyway?" wondered Eva as she looked around

"It's my old home. I still own it but I don't live in here or ever really come here anymore. Someone bought it so I could keep it for if I ever wanted to come back." told Spencer as he tucked his hands into his pockets "But it's useful in this case for you."

"Yeah it works great." replied Eva right to him "Look Eric was a great guy. I loved him I saw myself living the rest of my life with him. But now I don't know what's going to happen to me and the kids. I don't know if I could continue living at the house anymore. It isn't the same knowing that he isn't here for me or the kids."

"It doesn't matter if they're here or not all that matters is if you can get past it and cling to it but still manage to go on with your life. You will be fine. You just need to continue on to live and teach the next generation so they can teach the next generation." said Spencer

"I forgot that you were more than smart. That you were also a guy who would be there for others to help them in a time of need." said Eva

"Yeah that's me. The same old smartass me that gives off statistics and knows practically everything." muttered Spencer while tilting his head slightly to the side

"You are a great person. Just like Eric." replied Eva

"Maybe that will be my downfall." responded Spencer out of the blue

"Maybe it won't." said Eva

Eva then walked away going over to the kids as they stopped running around the house making tracks in the dirt, grime, dust and everything that was building up. He noticed that they were going to clean up some of the spaces so they can live in the house for a day or two until the whole matter clears up.

He sighed as he went over to the door opening it up and went into the garage. He looked around the place for a moment then opened up the driver's seat door. He went back in as he opened the garage door. He put the car in reverse and left the garage and shut it back down.

He brought Eva and her kids there. That work was done. But there was even more work to continue on. He still needs to figure out who killed her husband Eric. The death of Eric Carter was weighing heavily on his shoulders. He needs to figure out the killer of all three victims. He needs to make sure there is justice for the person who did that. He wants to make sure that he is going to bring that person himself in. He doesn't want anyone else to do this.

He doesn't care if he's close to the case. This is who he is. He's both these people he's still the little boy as Spencer Reid-Roark but now he is Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI. It's the same person just different name. He can go on and continue his life without the others knowing. He isn't ready for them to know. This is a secret he is hoping is going to keep a secret. He doesn't want it to get out there. If it does he's not sure how the others would react. He's not sure if he would still have a job at the BAU. He doesn't know anything at all.

But all of a sudden there was a large headache or it's what it seemed as he put his hands up to his head almost colliding into another car. He grabbed the steering wheel and went back to driving but his head still hurt like hell. He doesn't know what's going on but it was like memories were flooding back to him that he didn't know that he had. He started remembering things that would be hard to remember.

The strange thing was though in some of those memories he just remembered there was a face that seemed vaguely familiar to him. He just can't seem to put his finger on it exactly. All he wants to know is what's going on with him. Why was he getting these memories? What's with the case that he's investigating? It seems to be bringing a lot back. Those memories are a key; to his past with the key in the lock but isn't turning.

He feels so alone to this. He just wishes there was someone out there who was like him at the moment, in the same predicament. He doesn't know where this is going to go. But he's on the verge of breaking down. He doesn't want this to happen. He doesn't want to risk his team's life. These are hard desperate times and he will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. But he still doesn't know what to do.

Yet he knows those memories are the key to figure out this case. He's a big part of it already but there was something else locked away. It is something he put in the back of his mind knowing it was nothing but now he knows it's something of importance. He needs that information now but it wasn't coming at all. So why was he filled with images with a blurred face, a blurred face with no name. That is someone who can help him. If only he can remember.

He sighed knowing that he can't continue on lingering on in his thoughts because there is no reward for it. There's nothing easy about it. He looked out of the windshield window as he continued driving. He noticed all the cars going by and that those people in them didn't have anything to worry or concerning. That they could continue on with their own happy lives without anything that could ever bother them.

He didn't have the best childhood growing up with his mother being crazy, his father then left, his mother's schizophrenic episode causing her to get taken away from him, going into the foster system, getting adopted by an unknown, faceless, nameless man he can't remember then going back to Las Vegas to take care of his mother. He graduated high school at a young age of twelve and went to college at a young age as well getting five degrees eventually six. He placed his mother in Bennington Sanitarium a psychiatric institution. Although he did turn out okay as he's now in the FBI. But now something from that past is after him.

* * *

David Rossi-

David Rossi was still in the police station as he got a file from technical analyst Penelope Garcia. There was quite a few things that need to be done now as someone needs to go to the Langley's house and talk to Carla Langley, someone needs to talk to Paige Matlock and the they need to find a connection for Cosmo Coppola.

At the moment Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan and Jennifer "JJ" Jareau all came into the precinct. Morgan was back from talking to Hannah Quinn Jacob's girlfriend and Gabrielle McCarthy Trevor's wife. Hotch and JJ was talking to someone in the field of Wicca/Paganism.

"I didn't get much from the wife or girlfriend." said Morgan right there as he stopped "Just that they are good people and wouldn't have any enemies."

"Well the person we talked to in the field of Wicca or Paganism said it is definitely that but they are an amateur at it. It's nothing they have ever seen before. It might be something homemade from the unsub itself." told JJ

"Okay I've got some new things for us." responded David right there as he was rifling through the papers

"Where's Reid?" wondered Hotch

"He hasn't come back yet." told Rossi as he looked up

"That's weird he would normally be the first one back and going over that board by now looking for a connection." said Morgan

"Does he seem off to anyone?" wondered Hotch

"Haven't noticed." muttered Rossi right there but did notice he just didn't want to go prying into a co-workers life

Rossi noticed that the others looked at him as he was going through his pile of papers and the file. He was organizing it and looking at all the notes. There was something in there but he knows that the others are seeing right through him.

"You said you have some new stuff." said Hotch right there as he set his hands on his hips

"Yeah I have a case from twenty-three years ago of the Elemental Revenge Killer the guy is in jail and so is his son. But his son went to a foster house before he got out of the foster system the Langley's. So someone can go there. Then there's social worker Paige Matlock who might know something." replied Rossi

"That's great JJ and I will talk to the Langley's and Derek can talk to Paige." told Hotch

"Let me talk to Paige. I kind of have a history with her she would be more open to me then Morgan." exclaimed Rossi

"Alright get her here and talk to her. While Morgan can you go out there and see if you can find a connection with the father and son. Maybe they have a connection with the killer and they don't realize it." said Hotch

"On it." said Morgan

The three of them left while Rossi stayed there he was going to call social services so that a Paige Matlock can come into the police station so he can talk to her. They said that she was on her way and will be there in twenty minutes. He sighed as he sat down on a chair.

He was about to get answers on the case and maybe the, unsub. But then something else popped up in his mind. His adopted son maybe she knows what happened to him. Maybe he can finally get some answers to what happened and that he can find him. He has been hoping for a reunion ever since he found that letter and maybe he can eventually have it now that Paige is coming here.


	11. Chapter 11

**That Rossi Kid**

 _Hey everyone I am so sorry about the long wait for the new chapter. I thought I would have it up sooner but it's been tough even though I have one less class. I have to do a big final project which I already started and I get a test every other week in that class, when I don't have one I have to do a paper. In my other class I have something due almost every week that I need to do research in. My manager has also been cutting into my time as he is still giving me four or five shifts a week as I'm practically working full time instead of part time. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope you can wait until the next chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

David Rossi-

He was still at the police station as he was waiting for Paige Matlock to come as he needs to talk to her about the case. He thinks she might know something as she is a social worker who worked with the Elemental Revenge Killer's son as she was his case worker or social worker.

But he was also wondering about his own son wondering if he could try and gain knowledge through her about what had happened. He was wondering if she even knows something like what happened to him. He wants answers more than anything and he hasn't gotten them.

He stood in the conference room as he looked up to the windows encasing the room to see Paige walk through the doors. He knew it was her because he has met her before. He has a history with her as she was his own son's case/social worker for a time-being. She nodded and walked to the door and opened it up coming in.

"David Rossi." said Paige Matlock right there

"Paige." responded Rossi right there as he went forward to shake her hand and she took it. They then sat down at the table right there.

Rossi looked at Paige right there seeing that she has changed but changed mostly by the years. She was now older where her golden-red hair was more of a lighter red now with streaks of gray, her golden-green eyes were more green and had some lines on her face. But she still looked very well put together at the same time.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here. You look great. It's been what twenty years since I last saw you." replied Paige Matlock

"Twenty-three actually." two-toned Rossi right to her

"What brings you out here to Las Vegas?" wondered Paige Matlock

"We're working on-sorry-the BAU is working on a case here. I was actually wondering if you still do social work?" said Rossi getting straight to the point

"I do but I'm getting close to retirement I'm getting everything together before I retire at the end of this year." told Paige Matlock as Rossi shifted in his seat "What did you want to know exactly?"

"Well when I was last here there were two cases happening at that time there was the family annihilator. Then there was the Elemental Revenge Killer, Benji Coppola he left behind a son Cosmo Coppola. You were his case worker." said Rossi being upfront and grabbed out a file and showed it to her as she took it to get a better look "I think there is a connection through both of them and the killings now."

"But-are you sure?" replied Paige Matlock with wandering eyes

"I'm not for sure but it's definitely a possibility. Can you tell me anything that you know about Cosmo and his relationship with his father, what he was like in the foster system or how he was as a person?" wondered Rossi

"Well Cosmo he was a bit of a sociopath at the age he still is so they had to lock him away so he could get treatment for it. He didn't have much of a relationship with his father as he was abusive. Cosmo likes to take control no matter where he went even in the foster system." explained Paige Matlock as she looked through the file

Rossi got up from the chair and decided to sit on the table instead as he looked at Paige Matlock. He could tell that she barely knows anything but there might be something locked away.

"Is there anything even something locked away that's inconceivable that might help him out?" wondered Rossi

"Well he also had DID." told Paige Matlock

"DID-Dissociate Identity Disorder." replied Rossi

"Yeah he also had another identity what was the name-oh god-what was it again?" muttered Paige Matlock to herself as she set her hand to her head trying to remember "Mison Reginald- that's what it was."

"Mison Reginald wasn't he a good friend of Alex Grooves, Trevor McCarthy and Fitzgerald Katz?" responded Rossi as he started playing with his fingers against the file which was no in his hands

"Yeah he was more aggressive as Mison." told Paige Matlock

"Thank you Paige." said Rossi

"Of course." said Paige Matlock getting up and grabbing her things so she could leave and go back to work

"Oh-there's something else it's not about the case. It's about-." said Rossi getting up from the chair "Spencer do you know what happened to him?"

"No unfortunately not after you called I searched but couldn't find anything. He found and grabbed his mother and they disappeared. I think they changed their names and left the state. I'm sorry David. It was great seeing you again." said Paige Matlock as she went in shaking his hands

"Yeah." muttered Rossi to himself

He noticed that Spencer Reid came into the precinct at that time as well. He was walking towards them as Paige Matlock opened the door and left.

"Hi." said Paige Matlock to him as she continued walking on

"Hi." replied Spencer as they walked past each other

The next thing Rossi noticed is that Spencer bent down as he touched the temples of his head. It was like something strange was happening to him as Spencer collapsed to the ground. Rossi got up and went over to Spencer to help him up but Spencer was looking right through him as it was nothing he had never seen before.

* * *

Spencer Reid-

"Spencer. Spencer." said the voice of David Rossi

Spencer was lying on the floor and found himself facing up towards the sky. He was looking right at Rossi like he had never seen him before. It was when he said hi to the woman who was leaving. It was like he knew who she was that he knew her from a long time ago.

Paige Matlock that's what her name was. Spencer remembers her as the social worker that was there for him when his mother had a manic episode. It was her that took her away from the house for a while and he got placed in the Langley household. She was his; own social worker at the time.

"Spencer. Spencer." said the voice of David Rossi who was trying to get him to come back

That was when he realized something he never realized before now. It was that of a concerned parent. It was that he knew that his superior agent was more than a co-worker or friend. He just realized that agent is also his adopted father. The adopted father that he forgot he had. It was because of an incident he had as a child that caused him to lose and repercussion the memories. The memories that was once near and dear to him. This was what his mind was hiding against him this whole time. This is what he was blocking out.

How could he never put it together this whole time? How was he able to hide it for so long and never know? Does Rossi even know who he is? Did he know the truth when he first came? Is that why he was so hesitant at first to get to know him, then to officially take him under his wing? But there have been times when he has been oblivious. So what does Rossi really know? Is he starting to remember as well?

His vision kept coming in and out. He could barely see around him. All he could see was Rossi in front and above him trying to get out of whatever he was in. But he couldn't get out it was like he was locked away and inside his own mind. His vision wasn't even getting better at all it seemed to be getting worse.

He tried to speak but he couldn't. He didn't know what was going on with him at all. He can't really see and now he can't talk. It was the most unusual thing ever. It's something he has never experience before. It's like something or someone is trying to silence him. Silence him about what? Were they trying to silence him for if he ever found out the truth again about Rossi? About their relationship being more than colleagues or friends but that of a father and son relationship? Is there someone out there who doesn't want anyone to know the truth not even them? But then he heard his voice again.

"Spencer, come on. Spencer." said the voice of David Rossi as his face and torso came into view looking into his pupils

He flicked his eyes hoping that Rossi could see that he was still there with him. That he isn't going anywhere. But he couldn't do anything as all he could do was look into his superior and adoptive father's face. He can't even tell him who he was and Rossi is still concerned about him. But it doesn't look like he's a concerned father. He looks to be a concerned colleague and friend.

"Stay with me Spencer. Someone's on their way." said the voice of David Rossi and looked into his light brown eyes

Spencer looked right at Rossi who sat down beside him with his knees bent in front of him and his knuckles touching his forehead. Spencer started flashing back to the morning when he entered into Rossi's office.

" _Hey Rossi. We've got a case." said the young erudite Dr. Spencer Reid as he shot his head in the door_

" _Thanks Reid. I will be right there." replied Rossi_

" _What's that?" wondered Reid as he noticed the picture frame in Rossi's hand_

" _It's nothing." muttered Rossi as he stowed the picture away into his desk hiding it so no one could find it, he adjusted his suit then walked out of his office with Reid right by him "What do we have for a case?"_

" _Not sure yet." replied Reid as he looked down at his shirt hoping he didn't get any of his over sugared coffee on him_

" _Looks like we're about to find out." said Rossi as they entered into their conference room and sat down at chairs around the table_

The picture frame, that Rossi was looking at and put in his desk. He knows what the picture is now. It's of him. He misses him especially since he left him in such an unconventional way. He left that letter to him wanting to get his mother and spend time with her, because he wasn't sure what time he is going to have left of her. He thinks Rossi doesn't have a clue whom he is but maybe had an idea when they first met nine years ago. But they both repressed the memories of each other not wanting to hurt themselves along the way.

Spencer doesn't even know what to do anymore, to learn the truth about himself and Rossi. It's hard to take it in. He doesn't know what to think about all of this. He's confused. Once he comes back and tells Rossi he's going to need time. He needs time to get his bearings straight and to understand everything.

He doesn't even know what relationship he wants with Rossi at all. Does he want a father-son relationship with him? Does he want a colleague and friend relationship with him? It's going to become complicated for the two of them get their heads around. But then something else popped into his head. What about the rest of the BAU?

What are they going to tell the rest of BAU once they get everything together and their bearings straight? Will they try to understand each other first before they break the news? Are they going to try to really get to know each other and have a father-son relationship first? Are they truly going to get to know each other? Are they going to tell each other what happened to each other after he left? He's not sure what he wants at the moment. Will they give it time before they release the information to everyone?

He has so many questions lingering on inside his head. But they are good questions. They are questions they really need to know. They are questions that need to be answered. The when he wasn't sure, the time he isn't sure either. The how that's the million dollar question.

Where are the others? Where are the other BAU members who are like family to him? They aren't there. He wants them to be there by his side at the moment. He won't tell them who he really is. But he wants to see them. He has been avoiding them all day because he's been keen on helping out an old friend and figuring out who would be doing this to him, who would be targeting him.

"Spencer medics are here. They are going to take you to the hospital to find out what happened to you." said the voice of David Rossi and his picture came into view as he was looking down at Spencer "You will be okay."

Spencer didn't know what to do as he felt the hands of medics grab him and hoist him up as they put him on a gurney. He noticed them put him in an ambulance as he was lying there looking up at the ceiling of the ambulance car. Just before they were going to close the doors he noticed Rossi come in and sit down next to him.

"I'm coming with you Spencer." said Rossi right there

The doors closed behind him and they had gone off to the hospital together. Spencer doesn't know what to do as he can't speak but he could hear. He started to wonder if he could move anything like his fingers, his hands or even his feet. If he could move them maybe he could give them a message of what has happened to him. That he knows what's going on. All he needs is something that can help him send a message.

He flicked his eyes over at Rossi who looked to have his head buried down low. Reid saw that he could move his fingers and hands. He brought his hand out and touched Rossi's wrist as he saw Rossi look up at him. They were there looking at each other.


End file.
